Just That Girl
by Olympian814
Summary: You know how in TC Percy says baseball isn't his game, what if it was and he went to the major leagues with Grover and Nico? No heroes, gods, or satyrs. Sorry I'm horrible at summaries! characters may be a little bit OOC. AU
1. We Meet Some Celebrities

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

ANNABETH'S POV

* * *

"**Annabeth! Wake up!" my best friend Thalia said.**

"**Ugh! Five more minutes!" I replied rolling over, while putting my pillow over my head.**

"**Annabeth!" Thalia said in a sing-song voice. "The Yankees are in town!"**

**That got me up real quick. You see my friends, Thalia and Juniper, and I like a couple of the players. Too bad they don't know we exist.**

**Thalia chuckled. "Works every time!"**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said. "Well, at least I didn't build a shrine to the shortstop of the Yankees." I finished with a smirk.**

"**Oh, that's low even for you, Chase."**

"**Come on, Thals. I told Bianca and Juniper we would meet them in an hour."**

**After showering and getting dressed, we left for Central Park.

* * *

**

"**How long until we get there? I'm **_**starving**_**!" Thalia complained for a third time in the last twenty minutes. You see the two key ingredients to Thalia's heart are food and money. **

"**Like I told you before, we're almost there!" I said laughing.**

"**Why are you laughing? Your best friend is going to die of hunger and you're **_**laughing**_**!" Thalia cried. Ah, good ole' Thalia. Always being the drama queen.**

"**It's nothing," I replied.**

"**Yeah, suuure. It's **_**'nothing'. **_**You do know that when someone says **_**'it's nothing'**_**, it's obviously something!" Thalia shouted.**

"**Come on, Thals! There they are!"**

**We jogged the rest of the way, and came to a halt right in front of them.**

**Bianca was wearing a silver shirt saying 'Join the Hunt', black flip-flops, and a pair of light gray shorts. She was grinning widely, probably because she gets to see her brother, Nico. Yes, **_**that**_** Nico. The shortstop of the **_**Yankees**_**, Nico.**

**Juniper was grinning, too, but not as wide as Bianca. She was wearing a light blue shirt, with lime green Adidas shoes, and a pair of dark blue shorts.**

"**Gee, let me think. Why on earth would Juniper be smiling?" I asked looking at Thalia.**

"**Good question, Annabeth," Thalia said, playing along. "Why is our dear friend, Juniper smiling? Does it involve a certain catcher on the Yankees, whose nickname is G-man?"**

**By the end of it, Juniper was blushing a dark crimson red.**

"**Oh, you two are good!" Bianca said laughing.**

"**We know," Thalia and I said in perfect unison.**

**We all stared at each other, then we busted out laughing.**

"**Come on," Bianca said in between laughs. "Let's go before we receive weird glances from p-people passing by."**

**We followed her into this restaurant on West 57th****.**

"**I remember I used to go here all the time with my brother," Bianca said sighing. "Good times, good times."**

**We all ordered. Thalia, Bianca, and I all ordered cheeseburgers and fries, while Juniper ordered a salad.**

"**Wait a minute!" Thalia said. "You mean **_**the **_**Nico di Angelo was **_**here**_**!"**

"**Hey! Don't forget about his sister, **_**the**_** Bianca di Angelo!" Bianca said defensively.**

**We all snickered at the look on Bianca's face.**

"**Hey, stop laughing! I'm serious!" Bianca cried.**

**That caused us to laugh even harder.**

"**Okay, okay! Stop you're making my sides hurt!" Thalia said.**

**Just then, our waitress brought our food over, and Thalia attacked it before the plate reached the table.**

"**Slow down there, girl!" I said. Thalia stopped eating so she could look up. "It's not going anywhere anytime soon!"**

"**Actually, yes, yes it is. It's going into my mouth then down into my stomach!" Thalia snapped back.**

"**True, very true," I replied. "But seriously, Thals, slow down. You look like a pig!"**

"**Do not!" **

"**Do too!"**

"**Do n--" Thalia froze, eyes widening. "It's…it's…"**

**I followed her gaze. Standing there was none other than the shortstop himself, Nico.**

"**What's up, sis?" he said smiling.**

"**Oh, Nico! I missed you sooo much!" Bianca replied hugging her brother. She whispered something else we couldn't hear.**

"**Oh! They'll be here soon," he explained to her.**

"**Who?" I asked because I hated not knowing something.**

"**Oh, nobody," Bianca said.**

"**Sure," I said clearly unsatisfied with the answer I got.**

**Nico took a seat next to Thalia who looked as if she was about to pass out.**

"**I'm Nico," he said. "And you are…"**

"**Thalia," she replied, staring at him as if he was the best thing since cookie dough ice cream. Believe me when I say that Thalia loves cookie dough ice cream. It's her absolute favorite flavor.**

"**It's nice to meet you Thalia," Nico said, stealing a couple fries from Bianca, who just glared at him and continued eating her burger.**

**After a few moments of silence, Bianca said, "Oh, look there's Grover!"**

"**WHAT!" Juniper yelled spraying water all over Bianca. "Where!"**

"**Over there!" Bianca said grabbing a couple of napkins, attempting to make herself dry again.**

**The catcher himself was wearing a pair of dark blue basketball shorts, Reeboks, and a shirt saying 'Save the Wild' on it.**

"**Hey, Nico!" he shouted. "I'm guessing one of these lovely ladies is your sis, Bianca."**

"**Yep, that's my name don't wear it out," Bianca replied drinking her milkshake. "And this is Juniper, Annabeth, and Thalia."**

"**Oh, I see," he said taking a seat next to Juniper. "Oh! Bianca! Percy said he's sorry he couldn't make it today."**

"**Awww, why not?" Bianca asked looking at her emergency magazine. Yes, she brings an emergency magazine. A magazine used for emergencies only. Well, that, and for when she gets **_**really**_** bored.**

"**Today's his mom's birthday." Grover explained to her.**

"**Well, at least he had a good reason." Bianca said still not looking up from her magazine.**

"**True, very true." Grover said, nodding.**

**While Juniper and Thalia stared at Grover and Nico with a goofy look on each of their faces, Bianca and I attempted to finish eating our food.**


	2. Guys, Nail Polish, and Baseball Caps

DISCLAIMER: I do not on PJO

ANNABETH'S POV**

* * *

**

**After a _spectacular _lunch with Nico and Grover and Thalia and Juniper staring at them with goofy looking eyes, we decided it was time to leave.**

**"Well, it was nice meeting you guys," Grover said.**

**"Yeah, what he said," Nico said. "Hey, Bianca, maybe next time Percy will come."**

**"Yeah. He better or else he'll have to face the wrath of…" she paused for dramatic effect, _"Bianca di Angelo!"_**

**Lightning flashed and thunder boomed in the distance.**

**"Wow," Thalia said.**

**"Yeah, 'wow' is right," I agreed.**

**"How'd you do that?" Juniper asked staring at Bianca in awe.**

**"Oh, that. That was nothing," Bianca said shrugging it off.**

**"Well, we have to go. So, we'll, like, um, see you, um, soon, maybe," Grover said.**

**"Yeah, see ya," Nico said.**

**"I just said that!"**

**"You took to long!"**

**"No I didn't!"**

**"Yes you did!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"N--" Grover started, but was interrupted by Bianca.**

**"Guys!" she scolded.**

**"Sorry," Grover apologized.**

**"Yeah, sorry," Nico said.**

**"Yeah, you better," Bianca mumbled under her breath.**

**"Um, sorry, what was that?" Nico asked cocking his ear toward Bianca.**

**"Huh, what, oh," Bianca stuttered. "I thought you said you had to leave."**

**"Nice save," Thalia told Bianca.**

**"Oh! Yeah, right," Grover said turning toward Nico. "Come on, di Angelo!"**

**"Bye guys!" Nico said, then he turned around and walked away with Grover.**

**When they were a good block or two away, Thalia asked, "Where are they going?"**

**"What are you going to do, Thals?" I asked. "Stalk them?"**

**"Shut up!" Thalia growled, her face beet red. "Bianca?"**

**"Baseball practice," she said looking at her nails. "Hey, what color do you think I should paint my nails? Silver or black?"**

**"Silver," I said.**

**"Black!" Thalia demanded.**

**"Silver," Juniper said agreeing with me.**

**"Silver it is!" Bianca declared. "Follow me!"**

**"Okay," we all said.**

**We all followed her into this small store at the corner of the street.**

**While Bianca was looking at all the different colors of nail polish, Juniper and Thalia fled the scene and went somewhere else. I went in this one aisle filled with New York Yankees stuff. I saw this one cap that standed out from the rest, so I took it. Now when I said 'took' I meant to say bought not 'took' as in steal. Because stealing is wrong. And…oh forget it!**

**Anyway, I PURCHASED the hat, when Bianca called me over.**

**She looked really frustrated when I came over. She held up two vials of silver nail polish and said, "Which one should I choose?"**

**"Bianca," I started looking her right in the eyes, "they're exactly the same."**

**"So you see my dilemma," she replied.**

**I rolled my eyes. "The one on the right."**

**"Why?" She asked. "Clearly the one on the left is much better."**

**I sighed. "Okay, the left."**

**"But you just said--"**

**"I don't care what I just said!"**

**"Geez, Annabeth, take a chill pill," Bianca said taking the one on the right and walking away.**

**"Oh, I'll show you a chill pill," I mumbled under my breath. "Hey, Bianca, have you seen Thalia or Juniper anywhere?"**

**"No, why?" she replied.**

**"Just wondering."**

**"Do _you _know where they are?"**

**"No," I admitted.**

**"Oh boy," Bianca said. "This just like my brother when candy was buy one get three free."**

**"What!" I yelled.**

**"I know! He came out with seven bags filled to the top with candy."**

**"No, not that. I can't believe you were crazy enough to let your brother even go to the store."**

**"Oh, I didn't," she admitted. "He told me he was doing homework, so he locked the door and escaped through the window."**

**"Wow," I said. "Now back to the problem at stake here: where are Thalia and Juniper?"**

**"Did you look behind you?" Bianca asked.**

**"Did I look behind me? Of course I did!" I turned around to prove my point. "Ah! Don't you guys EVER do that to me again! EVER!"**

**Thalia and Juniper were standing there behind me, each with a plastic scythe. Don't ask me where they found them, because I had absolutely no idea.**

**"Ha! You should have seen the look on your face when you saw us!" Thalia said laughing.**

**"It's not funny, guys!" I snapped.**

**"Yes it was!"**

**"No it wasn't"**

**"Yes it was!"**

**"Guys!" Bianca yelled.**

**"Sorry," we said.**

**"Okay, let's go. I have places to go and sandwiches to eat," Thalia said.**

**We all laughed and walked out the door.**


	3. We Get to Go to the Yankees Game

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or its characters.

ANNABETH'S POV

* * *

**"Hey, Annabeth," Bianca said. "Do you want to go to the Yankees game tonight at 7:00?"**

**"Sure. Who else is going?" I asked.**

**"Um, you, me, Juniper, and Thalia," she replied using her fingers to count.**

**"Okay. Got it."**

**"Okay, meet us at Yankee Stadium two hours before the game starts."**

**"Um, sure. Remind me again, why so early," I asked.**

**"Batting practice," Bianca said in her duh~you~should~know~that~voice.**

**"Got it. I'll see you later."**

**"See ya later, Annabeth!" Bianca said walking away.**

**I turned around and decided to go home.**

* * *

**"Hey, Thalia," I said plopping down on the couch next to her.**

**"Hey," she replied not even looking away from the TV.**

**We just sat there staring at the screen in an uncomfortable silence.**

**"Thalia," I said breaking the silence, "you might want to, oh, I don't know, turn the TV on!"**

**"What's your point?" she asked.**

**"Ugh! Forget it!" I replied exasperated.**

**"Okay, well, we better get ready. Bianca expects us to be there in…" Thalia said looking at a watch I didn't even know she had, "forty-five minutes."**

**"All right," I said. Thalia turned around to walk toward her room.**

**"Oh, and Annabeth," Thalia said looking over her shoulder.**

**I was right in front of the door to my room now.**

**"Yeah, Thalia," I replied.**

**"Be careful," she said doing one of her very famous dramatic exits.**

**"You too, Thalia. You too," I said walking into my room.**

* * *

**By 4:30 we were all ready to go.**

**Thalia was wearing black skinny jeans, black converse, a Yankees jersey with the number 66 on the back, and a black shirt.**

**I was wearing navy blue jeans, black converse, a navy blue shirt, a Yankees jersey with the number 16, and my Yankees cap.**

**Thalia and I decided we'd walk to the ballpark. **

**By 4:50 we were there.**

**"Why don't we go wait over there," I said pointing toward the entrance.**

**"Whatever," Thalia replied.**

**"You don't need to be rude, Thals," I said.**

**"Whatever."**

**"That is no way to talk to me, young lady."**

**"Whatever."**

**"Oh, you just had to go there!"**

**"Whatever."**

**"Hey, guys!" Juniper said running up to us.**

**She was wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans, a blue shirt, green converse, and a Yankees jersey with the number 47 on it.**

**"Hey, Juniper," I said. "Do you happen to know what time it is?"**

**"Um, 4:57," she replied. "I think."**

**"Hey, guys sorry I'm late," Bianca said jogging towards us.**

**"It's okay," I said.**

**She was wearing black skinny jeans, gray converse, a gray shirt, and a jersey with the number 66 on it.**

**"Let's go!" Thalia said already halfway there.**


	4. Tacos, Autographs, and Home Runs

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ITS CHARACTERS!

ANNABETH'S POV**

* * *

**

**After getting lost, tripping over air, eating a taco, choking on said taco, loss of balance, and a clearly angry Thalia saying a string of colorful words, they got to their seats right behind the Yankees dugout.**

**"Well," Thalia said sitting down, "that was real eventful."**

**"I hear ya," Bianca agreed nodding her head. "They really should put a 'WETFLOOR' sign over there by that spill."**

**"Bianca," Juniper started looking her right in the eyes, "they did. You were just to busy looking at your reflection to notice it."**

**"Oh," Bianca said blushing. Juniper just sat down and enjoyed her nachos.**

**"Hey Juniper! Looks like Romeo's coming over!" Thalia said, trying not to laugh.**

**"What!" Juniper cried spraying Bianca with water. Again. This time, though, her mascara smeared. So she pretty much looked like a raccoon.**

**"Ugh! Gross!" Bianca yelled looking for the nearest restroom.**

**"Come on, Juniper. Let's go help Raccoon Face over here," Thalia said pointing at Bianca. I guess Thalia and I were thinking the same thing.**

**"Hey! Most people take that as an insult!" Bianca shouted growing red in the face.**

**"Come on," Thalia said, taking their wrists and pulling them toward the bathroom. Well, I guess the correct term is dragging them instead of pulling them.**

**Suddenly some of the Yankees players came out to autograph baseballs, jerseys, and other things related to that.**

**I was so lost in my thoughts I almost didn't notice the right fielder, Percy, coming over. Remember I said 'almost'.**

**"Hey," he said. "What's your name?"**

**"Annabeth," I replied without hesitation.**

**"You know what Annabeth? You're the prettiest girl I ever met," he said signing a baseball.**

**He handed me the baseball then left. He called me pretty. He, Percy, called me, _me,_ pretty_. _Me! **

**I was so shocked at what he said I barely noticed Thalia, Juniper, and Raccoo-- I mean Bianca coming over.**

**"Hey, what's that?" Thalia said referring to the baseball in my hands.**

**Since I still couldn't speak, I handed it over to her in a trance.**

**"Well," Thalia said handing the baseball over to Juniper. "Looks like Romeo knows Juliet exists."**

**"What do you mean?" I asked considering I didn't even look at the thing since I got it. Juniper tossed it to me.**

**There! Written right on the top were the words:**

**_To Annabeth_**

**_-Percy Jackson_**

**Right underneath it was a phone number. _His_ phone number.**

**I could feel my jaw dropping. I most have stood there for awhile because the game started.**

* * *

**I tried to watch the game, but really how could you not zone out and think when someone says that you are the prettiest girl he/she ever met and gives you his/her phone number. I know. Trust me, it's pretty hard.**

**Anyway, as I was saying before I got lost in my thoughts, I tried to watch most of the game.**

**Finally, right as Thalia was about to eat her tenth hotdog, Percy came up to bat. It was the bottom of the ninth, bases loaded, two outs and the Yankees were losing 6-3. Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting in anticipation.**

**The pitcher threw a curveball, which was a mistake considering most scouting reports say 90% of the homeruns Percy has were off of curveballs. Anyway, he threw a curveball, Percy swung his bat, the ball went soaring into the starry night sky, the crowd grew silent, even Thalia stopped eating to watch. All base runners advanced. The pitcher stood their in shock crossing his fingers. Finally, the baseball landed in the stands. A grand slam. The crowd erupted into cheers. High-fives were given to Percy from his teammates as he crossed home plate. The Yankees had won.**

**"Holy--," Thalia started.**

**"--Cow," Bianca, the Raccoon Face, di Angelo finished.**

**"Wow," I said still unable to find the right words.**

**"Yeah," Juniper agreed.**

* * *

**"Guys," Bianca said as we were walking out. "I have to stay late to drive my brother home."**

**"Why?" Thalia asked.**

**"Well, he is only sixteen, and he won't get his license until December."**

**"Bummer," Juniper said.**

**"I know," Bianca said. "Do you know how many places I have to drive him to?"**

**"I'm guessing a lot," Thalia said.**

**"Oh, a lot more than 'a lot'," Bianca said.**

**Finally it was time to leave. Only now did I realize today was the start of what would be the best days of my life.**

* * *

Just so you know, remember when Percy said, and I quote, "you are the pretties girl I ever met" to Annabeth, well that happened to someone I know. The only thing different was that it was a Sox game and he was a rookie starting pitcher.


	5. Monkeys, Hot Chocolate, and Torn Books

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**It has been exactly one week since the incident including a baseball and a very famous baseball player's phone number. And Thalia has been bugging me about every chance she gets.**

**_Flashback(s): _**

**_Six Days Ago:_**

**"_So have you called you-know-who yet?" Thalia asked when I was in the middle of a crossword puzzle drinking hot chocolate._**

**_She startled me so bad I spilled said hot chocolate all over said crossword puzzle._**

**_Thalia busted out laughing when she saw the look on my face. It was a mixture of shock, anger, and sadness because that was a pretty good hot chocolate._**

**_Three Days Ago:_**

**_I was walking down the middle of the street reading my new novel I got from Borders when, in the middle of nowhere, Thalia pops out and asks, "Have you talked to him yet?"_**

**_She scared me so bad my book flew out of my hands, a hawk flies by grabbing my book in midair, and said hawk drops book inside of a shredder, tearing apart my book. _**

**_Thalia turned toward me, shrugged her shoulders, and said, "Oops?"_**

**_I was beyond mad at her now. _**

**"_You better run, Grace, if you value your life," I said through clenched teeth. "And you owe me $11.59."_**

**"_Got it," she replied handing me twelve dollars. "Here. Keep the change."_**

**_Then she sprinted toward the nearest Taco Bell. Why Taco Bell? I have no idea._**

**_End Flashback(s)._**

**That was how I spent my wonderful week so far.**

**I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Thalia walk through the door.**

**She was carrying seven quesadillas, ten liters of Mountain Dew, and several bags filled with things I couldn't see at the moment.**

**"Well," she said, "I just finished this week's shopping."**

**I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped. I never let Thalia go shopping. Never. Since that dreaded day last year.**

**_Flashback:_**

**_363 Days Ago:_**

**"_Hey, Annabeth," Thalia said._**

**"_What?" I asked. _**

**"_I'll go grocery shopping since you look like you haven't slept a wink."_**

**"_Thalia," I started, "I slept in today. I had fourteen hours of sleep."_**

**"_Wow. You should know. Any normal person sleeps for fifteen."_**

**"_Thalia, only you sleep for fifteen. And that's on a good day. Usually you sleep for seventeen hours."_**

**"_Can I please go shopping. Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Thalia said batting her eyelashes and giving me the puppy dog look._**

**"_Sure, I guess," I replied._**

**_Only later did I realize that would be a mistake._**

**_Three hours later:_**

**"_I'm back!" Thalia announced as she brought in the many bags filled to the top with…ice cream? Candy? Soda? Pizza? And every other unhealthy food on the planet was there, too. Not even one fruit or vegetable was in the seventeen bags of doom._**

**"_Thalia, were are all the fruits and vegetables?"_**

**"_Ummmm…" She continued to think about it for awhile. "Oh! In the freezer at the store!"_**

**_And then I fainted._**

**_End Flashback._**

**Now you see why I don't let Thalia go shopping for food.**

**"Thalia, please tell me you at least bought one piece of fruit or at least a vegetable?" I said hoping this time I won't gain twenty pounds.**

**"I did," she replied.**

**"Oh, thank goodness," I said relieved. "Wait! What was it and how many did you buy?"**

**"Ummm…Oh! It was a banana and I bought only one because it came with the monkey."**

**"Wait, what monkey?" I asked looking around.**

**"Oh right!" Thalia exclaimed. "Jo Jo!"**

**Who?**

**Then a monkey about two feet tall holding _the_ banana walked in.**

**"Jo Jo, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Jo Jo," Thalia introduced.**

**I don't know what happened next because I fainted. Again.**

* * *

**Sorry for not updating recently. I was suffering writer's block. ANYWAY, review and send me ideas!**


	6. What's Up With Bianca's Luck?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :( Also, thank you all for sending me ideas!

* * *

**

After receiving a _horrible _headache from the impact of my head against the floor (good thing it had carpeting), I tried to have a _wonderful _breakfast consisting of three bags of skittles, three _low fat _chocolate bars, and two glasses of Mountain Dew.

**The good thing about it: I actually enjoyed the low fat chocolate bars and the glasses of Mountain Dew.**

**The bad thing: I had a _horrible_ sugar rush after eating all of it. ****Note to self: Exercise after this crisis.**

**So this is how I got dragged into shopping today:**

_**FLASHBACK:**_

**_I walked into the living room to find a sticky note attached to the TV. It read:_**

Remote wouldn't work.

Went to the store to get batteries.

-T

**_Really? She couldn't just walk ten steps to turn on the TV. And besides, there is a whole new package of batteries in the third drawer to the left on the top shelf of the closet. Oh, well. At least Thalia gets some exercise._**

**_So I walked to the closet with the remote and changed the batteries._**

**_I heard the door slam, so I assumed Thalia was home already._**

**"_Hey, Thals," I said, casually walking to the couch with the remote._**

**"_Annabeth! Guess what!" Thalia shouted._**

**"_What?"_**

**"_Guess."_**

**"_Why do I have t-"_**

**"_Because I said so!" she screamed._**

**"_Okay, um, tacos are buy one get four free at Taco Bell?" I said, it sounding more like a question._**

**"_No. I wish." Thalia replied looking depressed._**

**"_Then what is it?" I asked growing impatient._**

**"_Oh, yeah, um, oh what was it again?" Thalia said looking deep in thought._**

**_I sighed exasperated._**

**_~Ten Minutes Later~_**

**"_Ummmm….."Thalia said still thinking._**

**_I was starting to get really bored now._**

**_After three hours, five minutes, thirty seconds, and one card prior to completing my statue of Athena made out of cards, Thalia finally remembered what she was going to say._**

**"_I got it!" she exclaimed, slamming her fists on the table that happened to hold my almost complete statue. And of course, 'she huffed and she puffed and she blew my statue down!'._**

**_I stared at the table that once held the almost complete statue of Athena in shock._**

**"_Oops?" Thalia said. Crossing her fingers and muttering 'please don't kill me' over and over again._**

**"_It's okay," I said, trying to control my temper. "Anyways, what did you want to tell me?"_**

**"_Oh! That! Yeah, um, I guess Nico's having a party and told me to tell you that you are invited, too." she replied._**

**"_Okay," I said slowly. "Who else is going to be there?"_**

**"_Um, me, you, Nico, Bianca, Juniper, Grover, a couple of the Yankees players, along with Percy," she said using her fingers to count._**

**"_Okay. What time?"_**

**"_Um, around eight o'clock tomorrow."_**

**"_Got it," I said. "Oh, and Thalia?" "Uh-huh," she replied._**

**"_You do know there were batteries in the closet, right?"_**

**"_Oh, come on!" she complained. "I walked so far just to realize we already had batteries?"_**

**"_Um, yeah, pretty much, uh-huh," I replied._**

**"_Oh! Annabeth! You, Juniper, Bianca, and I have to go shopping!"_**

**"_Ugh! You know how much I hate shopping!" I complained._**

**"_Oh, put a sock in it, Chase!" she replied already dragging me towards the door._**

**"_Fine. But I simply refuse to wear a dress!" I said standing my ground._**

**"_Aww! Come on! Please, Annabeth," Thalia said giving me the puppy dog look. _**

**"_Oh, fine. But don't think just because you gave that look that you can get whatever you want." I said crossing my arms._**

**"_Yeah! Whoo!" Thalia said jumping up and down while clapping._**

**_Talk about a weird mood swing._**

**_END FLASHBACK:_**

**That is how I got dragged off towards my doom.**

**So that is why I'm standing in the fifteenth store we've been at within the last hour and a half.**

**"Ugh! How much longer until we're done! I have to go home and feed Jo Jo!" I complained.**

**"Oh, Jo Jo will be fine. He knows the way to the refrigerator and/or the pantry and back blindfolded!" Thalia replied. Oh, so that's what Thalia does in her free time.**

**"Well, can I at least sit down?" I asked.**

**Everybody stopped what they were doing, turned around, and said, "No."**

**"Fine. Whatever," I said leaning against the wall. Hey, they didn't say anything about leaning.**

**"No leaning," Thalia demanded.**

**So close. So very, very, close.**

**_~Thirty Minutes of Pure Torture Later~_**

**"Finally!" I said as we walked out of the mall with ten shopping bags in our hands.**

**"I know what you mean," Juniper said taking a drink of her Icee.**

**"No you don't!"**

**"Yes I do!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Oh, really? When?" I asked.**

**"Remember that one time…" she said trailing off.**

**"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that one."**

**"Can we go?" Thalia asked. "I'm starving!"**

**"Since when are you not?" Bianca muttered, having a firm grip on her new umbrella since she still doesn't trust Juniper with a drink.**

**"Um, sorry did you say something?" Thalia asked cocking her ear toward Bianca.**

**"I just asked if you would rather go to Taco Bell or that one fancy restaurant down the block whose name I will never be able to pronounce?" Bianca said. Wow, nice save.**

**"Wow, nice save," Juniper mouthed to Bianca.**

**See. I told you it was.**

**"Um, Taco Bell," Thalia said.**

**"Huh? What?" Bianca asked.**

**"You asked which one I would rather go to and I said Taco Bell," she explained.**

**"Oh, yeah, right. I do remember saying that. Let's go!" Bianca declared.**

**So we walked. And walked. And walked. And we still walked. Until we finally got there. Ten minutes later.**

**So anyway, there we were at Taco Bell, sitting near the windows. I got bored so I looked out the and spotted Grover.**

**"Hey Juniper? Isn't that Grover?" I asked pointing out the window.**

**She looked as if she was about to scream out loud. Which would be really bad since she just took a sip of Diet Coke.**

**"Wait!" Bianca demanded opening up her umbrella. "Ok, go!"**

**"WHAT!" Juniper screeched spraying Diet Coke all over the umbrella.**

**"Um, Bianca? You do know it's bad luck to open an umbrella indoors, right?" I asked.**

**"Luck shmuck," she replied.**

**"Oh, really? Go get us some more napkins then," Thalia challenged.**

**"Fine, I will!" she said getting up.**

**She walked over to were the napkins were, grabbed some, turned around, and waved them at Thalia, a victorious smile plastered on her face.**

**She took a step forward, not noticing the 'WET FLOOR' sign in front of her. So, of course she slipped. Well, she didn't exactly 'slip', it looked like she was sliding. We all decided it would be best if we looked away.**

**_CRASH!_**

**We looked back and there, on the floor, was Bianca, covered in what looked like pie.**

**All was silent, up until the part were Thalia busted out laughing.**

**"Oh, shut up!" Bianca muttered wiping her face off with the napkins in her hands.**

**Nico, who was standing next to Grover, rushed in and started cracking up.**

**"Oh, be quiet, all of you," she muttered attempting to stand up, but instead bumped into a tall middle-aged man who was carrying a tray filled with chili fries. So, of course, all the fries(Don't forget the chili!) spilled on top of Bianca.**

**"Do you believe in luck now?" Thalia asked in between laughs.**

**"Yes, yes I do," she replied.**

**So we all laughed. Again.**


	7. PARTY!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO AND/OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Ever since that incident yesterday, Bianca's been carrying her 'lucky rabbit's foot' with her everywhere she goes. Every time Thalia tells her to keep it at home she's all like 'No! I don't my mascara to get ruined. Again. Or to get pie thrown at me. Again. Or to have my own brother show up and take pictures of me when I look like a clown. Again'. I'm serious. She actually said that.**

**So anyway, here we are. Three hours before the party starts and everybody's freaking out. Except for Jo Jo and I. We're totally calm. In fact we were was just sitting on the couch watching the whole fiasco. Oh! And before I forget to tell you. Thalia was right. Jo Jo does know the way to the refrigerator and/or the pantry and back. He left for a minute then came back holding two cans of Mountain Dew. One for me and one for him. Then he left again and brought back two bananas. Is he kind or what?**

**Anyways, Thalia was just about to go use the bathroom when Juniper dives past her, right into the bathroom. And, of course, she locked the door so Thalia couldn't get in. So now we have to deal with a fuming Thalia. Oh, joy.**

**Jo Jo and I decided not to watch the whole fiasco anymore so we turned on the TV. I didn't see anything good on so I decided to flip through the channels. Nope. No. Not good enough. Nada. Nope. Aha! It was the Yankees game. Apparently they were winning 5-3 in the bottom of the eighth. Jo Jo looked happy watching the game so I decided to keep it on the Yankees game. There were two people in scoring positions(second and third). Nico was at bat. Since Thalia wasn't fuming anymore, I decided to mess around with her.**

**"Hey Thalia!" I shouted. "Your boyfriend's batting!"**

**"What!" she yelled racing over to the TV. She sat down right next to Jo Jo, who was watching intensely.**

**We sat there in silence watching the game until Thalia realized what I said, "He is not my boyfriend!"**

**"Yeah. Uh-huh. Keep on saying that," I said eating the popcorn Jo Jo made for me three minutes ago.**

**"It's the truth! He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled. "Oh, and where did you get that popcorn?"**

**"Jo Jo," I replied.**

**"Oh, that little backstabber!" she yelled looking for him. "Jo Jo! Jo Jo. Oh, Jo Jo. Where are you my little backstabber?"**

**I chuckled. Thalia didn't even know where he was. He left while she wasn't paying attention. So right now he is currently hiding in freezer. Poor guy. He'll probably be an ice cube by the time Thalia finds him. Oh well, I still owe him for the popcorn so I'll help him warm up later. Eventually Thalia gave up looking for him. So she turned her attention to Juniper.**

**"Juniper! OPEN UP!" Thalia yelled kicking down the door(literally).**

**"Ah!" she screamed. She tried to run, but Thalia was faster. Thalia kept pulling on Juniper's hair, while Juniper kept on screaming.**

**"Will you just SHUT UP!" Bianca yelled walking out of the bathroom in my room.**

**Everyone stopped and looked at Bianca. She looked good! She was wearing a polka dotted black strapless dress that stopped at her knees.**

**"You look awesome!" Juniper said staring at her in awe.**

**"Why, thank you," Bianca said. Than she turned to me, "Your turn."**

**And with that she pushed me into the bathroom and locked the door so that I can't get out.**

**~Five Minutes Later~**

**I walked out of the bathroom(after Bianca let me of course!) to see Juniper standing by the couch wearing a light green strapless dress that also stopped short at the knees.**

**She stopped watching TV and turned her attention to me. Her jaw fell down to the floor.**

**"I absolutely love your dress!"**

**"Awe, thanks!" I said.**

**I was wearing a white and blue polka dotted dress that, like everybody's, stopped at the knees.**

**"What are you looking-" Thalia started. "Love the dress!"**

**"Thanks," I said. "I love yours, too."**

**She was wearing black, knee length, dress with a bow tied around the waist.**

**"Thanks," she replied.**

**"Don't mention it," I said.**

**"Have any of you seen Jo Jo?" Thalia asked.**

**"Shoot!" I yelled running towards the freezer. I opened it up to see Jo Jo shivering with icicles clinging to him.**

**"Everything is going to be fine, Jo Jo," Thalia said calmly.**

**"Quick! Juniper, go get him his pajamas! Bianca, get him some blankets and a pillow! Thalia, go make him a hot chocolate!" I ordered.**

**"Got it!" they all agreed.**

**After getting him dressed in his pajamas, we wrapped him up in a blanket and placed him on the couch were a pillow was ready for him. A couple seconds later Thalia came running in with the hot chocolate.**

**"Shh! Everything's fine, Jo Jo. Shh!" Thalia said.**

**Bianca looked at the clock on the wall.**

**"Shoot!" she said. "We're going to be late if we don't leave right now!"**

**"Are you going to be fine without us?" I asked Jo Jo.**

**He shook is head yes.**

**"Groovy," Juniper said. We all stared at her in shock. Did she just say 'groovy'?**

**"Did you just say 'groovy'?" Bianca asked.**

**Juniper shook her head yes.**

**"Okay, just wondering," Bianca said.**

**"Now, let's go!" Thalia said.**

**_~Ten and a Half Minutes Later~_**

**"Finally!" Bianca yelled kneeling on the ground. "Land! Sweet land!"**

**Thalia muttered something that sounded like, "Drama Queen."**

**"Come on. Let's go," I said dragging Thalia and Bianca in with me before they start a cat fight and ruin their dresses.**

**"There you are!" Nico yelled. He was wearing a black button-up shirt with a pair of black paints.**

**He stopped short when he saw Thalia.**

**"You l-look a-amazing," he stuttered.**

**I heard Bianca tell her brother, "Smooth."**

**"Would you like to dance?" he asked.**

**Thalia looked as if she was going to faint, but she caught herself and said, "I'd love to."**

**Then they walked away. Well, Nico walked. Thalia, well, she practically skipped there.**

**"Awe. I think I'm going to cry," Bianca said grabbing a tissue. "My little brother's growing up."**

**"Are you wearing the waterproof mascara?" I asked her.**

**She nodded.**

**"Okay then. You're safe to cry," I said.**

**Then she left to got to the bathroom.**

**I looked around for Juniper. There! She was standing by the punch bowl talking with Grover.**

**"Awe," I said.**

**Suddenly there was a hand on top of my shoulder.**

**"I thought that was you," they whispered.**

**I turned around to see Percy.**

**"Hey," I said trying to sound calm.**

**"Would you like do dance?" he asked.**

**"S-sure," I stuttered.**

**I saw Bianca walk by.**

**"Smooth," she muttered.**

**I blushed as Percy took my hand and walked me over to the dance floor where Thalia and Nico were.**

**We danced for a while, but eventually we got tired. So we sat over by the refreshments were.**

**"I never got your last name," Percy said.**

**"Chase, Annabeth Chase," I told him.**

**"Well Ms. Chase, you are one beautiful girl," he said.**

**And then he kissed me. He_ kissed_ me! ME! Me! Am I the only one who finds that shocking? Me!**

**And let's just say that was probably the best night of my life. So far.**


	8. Lights Out?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except for Jo Jo :)**

* * *

**The next day was pretty normal, well, except for the fact that Juniper was almost in tears. Why? Because the Yankees were in California. Yep, that's right. California, as in the opposite side of the country. Now some of you might be thinking the questions: 'Why is she crying?' and 'It's just for a couple of days, right?' The answer: She really likes the catcher, who happened to kiss her three days ago while they were dancing. So, they should be back by tomorrow, hopefully.**

**So…yeah…it's, like, horrible down here in the Big Apple. For the whole week there's supposed to be severe thunderstorms. Yeah, just my luck. Maybe I _should_ ask Bianca for her 'lucky' rabbit's foot. Too bad she's going hunting with a bunch of her friends in New Mexico. The only person who doesn't care about the weather is…Thalia. Yeah that's right, Thalia. In fact she's outside on the terrace reading the newspaper…while it's raining. Well, at least she has an umbrella.**

**Me? Well, I'm currently playing Go Fish with a monkey. Yes, you heard me, a monkey. Not just _any_ monkey, but Jo Jo. And I think Jo Jo's winning. Oh well, I _will_ get revenge when we play on the Wii…next week. So, yeah, my revenge is delayed for a week. Whatever.**

**"Do you have a king?" I asked.**

**Jo Jo shook his head no, so I picked up a card. Then he showed me an eight. He's good…**

**"Here," I said handing him three eights. He jumped up and down in delight. "Show off," I mumbled under my breath.**

**And that's how the game went. I wouldn't get the card I wanted, but Jo Jo would instead. I would get the card I wanted, and Jo Jo _still_ would get the card he needed. Ugh. He's good…Or maybe he's cheating…No he can't cheat at go fish…Can he?**

**A doorbell interrupted my thoughts.**

**"I'll get it!" Thalia yelled from across the room.**

**Jo Jo and I stared at Thalia in shock. Thalia NEVER does anything. Never!**

**She opened the door to reveal Juniper drenched in rain. Her mascara smeared causing it to run down her cheeks. She was shivering and was holding what used to be an umbrella, but was now burnt to a crisp excluding the handle.**

**"Juniper, what happened?" Thalia asked.**

**"Oh, you know. I got struck by lightning," Juniper admitted, acting like it was no big deal.**

**"Ouch, that must have hurt," I said.**

**"Oh, you know, it only felt like more than ten thousand bolts of electricity coursed through my veins. No big deal." See I told you so.**

**"No big deal!" Thalia scoffed. "I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy's _cousin_, that once got struck by lightning. Yeah, he was in a coma for about…three and a half weeks."**

**"Oh, poor guy," Juniper said.**

**"Yeah," I agreed.**

**"ANYWAY, come on in!" Thalia said breaking the silence.**

**"So, what do you guys want to do?"**

**"Ummm…" Thalia said.**

**_~Five Minutes Later~_**

**"Uhhh…Thalia said still deep in thought.**

**_~Ten Minutes Later~_**

**Thalia looked like she thought of something that was pure genius, then thunder boomed, and it looked like she forgot what it was she thought.**

**_~Fifteen Minutes Later~_**

**"Can you guys hurry up? Jo Jo ran out of time cards," I asked.**

**"You bought Jo Jo time cards?" Juniper asked.**

**"Oh, no, I didn't…Thalia did," I explained.**

**"I did?" she asked in disbelief.**

**"Yeah. Don't you remember? You know, the day that you bought that thing, at that place, in that store, on that one road," I explained.**

**"Oh, yeah, I remember," Thalia said nodding.**

**"I feel so out of the loop," Juniper mumbled under her breath.**

**"How about this," I said in my best strategy voice. "I could make dinner, and then we could think about what we're going to do."**

**"Let me guess," Thalia said. "Your stomach is growling like Chewbacca?"**

**"Yep," I said walking over to the freezer. "I'm making tacos."**

**"Cool," Thalia said not even looking up from the TV.**

**"Now where did I put the meat?" I mumbled. I kept on searching up until the part where I wasn't careful enough and ice cream fell out from all directions burying me. It seemed like an avalanche of ice cream. No duh.**

**I'm sure Thalia heard because the only noise I heard was someone diving and saying, "Quick! Save the ice cream!" Of course, she cares about ice cream even more than she cares about me.**

**By the time Thalia was done picking up all the ice cream cartons off the floor I was practically frozen. Juniper, being the kind person she is, grabbed me a blanket off of the couch.**

**"Here," she said.**

**"T-t-thanks," I muttered. "On second thought, how about we order Chinese instead."**

**"Good idea," Thalia said already calling the Chinese restaurant down the block.**

**_~Twenty-Five Minutes Later~_**

**The bell rang. Thalia jolted up from the couch and opening the door. She handed him the money and grabbed our food.**

**"Who thinks we should eat these food while watching Bride Wars?" Thalia asked.**

**"Whatever," I said.**

**_~A Couple Hours Later~_**

**"Did you get fortune cookies?" I asked Thalia.**

**"Yep," she said handing me one.**

**"What does yours say," Juniper asked.**

**"Um, _Good things come to those who wait_," Thalia read.**

**"Ha! Even your fortune agrees that you should be patient," I said. Juniper nodded.**

**"Oh, really? Read yours. Now," she demanded. I resisted the urge to say 'yes ma'am'.**

**"_Love is right around the corner_,"_ I read._**

**Juniper and Thalia looked at each other than said, "Ooohh, its talking about Percy."**

**I blushed. "Juniper."**

**"Oh, right. _He who hurries can not walk with dignity_," Juniper read. "What in the world does that mean?"**

**I heard Thalia say, "Lucky."**

**"Oh please-" Juniper started but was cut off by the electricity turning off.**

**"Dang," Thalia muttered. "I was just about to watch the Blackhawk's game, too." (A/N the Hawks won the Stanley Cup, too. Whooo! Let's go Hawks!)**

**"Awww…" Juniper said.**

**"Well, let's find some candles," I said.**

**"Good idea," Juniper said**

**After walking into walls, someone falling down the fire escape, someone banging their head on the refrigerator door, and Thalia limping back up the stairs, we finally found eleven candles.**

**"Now," I started, "who wants to light the candles and find a match of some sort."**

**"1...2...3 Chinese not it!" Thalia called.**

**"Not it!" Juniper said.**

**"Oh, you have to do it Juniper!" Thalia said.**

**"Awww…" she said getting up and walking towards the left.**

**"Um, Juniper? You're going-" I started, but was cut off by a high pitched scream. "toward the fire escape." I finished.**

**_~Several Moments Later~_**

**There was a knock at the door so Thalia went go get it. The person was about to knock again when Thalia opened the door, thus earning herself a punch in the face.**

**"Ow! What the Hades, Juniper!" Thalia yelled, covering her left eye.**

**"Sorry!" Juniper apologized. "I didn't mean to!"**

**"Save it," Thalia said going to go grab an icepack.**

**"Are you okay?" I asked Juniper. "The drop from the fire escape is pretty high."**

**"Oh, tell me about it," she said.**

**Suddenly the lights switch on. I curiously looked toward the light switch to see Jo Jo standing next to it. Thalia, who was beyond happy now, tried to turn on the TV.**

**"Aw, Styx!" she yelled. "It's not turning on!"**

**I checked to see if it was plugged in. It wasn't.**

**"Uh, Thalia?" I said puzzled. "Didn't it turn off when the lights went out?"**

**"Um, no? I think after," she replied. Wait a minute! I was…she was…we were…Jo Jo. Jo Jo did it! He turned off all the lights then unplugged the TV. Oh, that little devil!**

**"Jo Jo did it! He turned off all the lights then unplugged the TV!" I declared.**

**"He what!" Thalia yelled. "I missed half of the Hawks game because he decided to pull a prank!"**

**"Yep," I said.**

**"You mean to say I fell off the fire escape for nothing?" Juniper said.**

**"Uh-huh."**

**"You mean-" Thalia started but I cut her off.**

**"Yes! Jo Jo did it!"**

**"Oh, when I get my hands on that little devil, he'll be sorry!" Thalia said rolling up her sleeves and looking like a lion searching for its prey.**

**"Thalia, wait!" I screamed. "He was just trying to be funny! Besides maybe ten years from now we'll all look back to this day and laugh at it. Also, while your punishing Jo Jo, wouldn't you be missing the Hawks game?"**

**"You right," Thalia said. "I'll wait until after the Hawks game is over to 'punish' him."**

**Oh, boy, Jo Jo better hide and fast! Oh! I know the perfect hiding space!**

**I grabbed Jo Jo and ran into the closet. I placed him in the space between this one basket and the wall. Then I pace something in front of him to hide him, There! All done.**

**"Jo Jo," I whispered. "when you the noise of a pot and pan banging it's safe to leave, got it?"**

**He grunted in response.**

**"Good," I said then went to watch the Hawks game with Thalia.**

**"So, who's winning?" I asked.**

**"It's tied in overtime," Thalia responded.**

**"Got it."**

**_~Several Minutes of One Person Beginning to Look Like the Energizer Bunny's Clone, Another Staying Perfectly Still Just Like a Tree, and a Person Reading a Whole Entire Architecture Book in Less Than Sixty Minutes Later~_**

**"Oh, that was a real nail biter," Thalia said about ready to pass out from exhaustion.**

**"I hear ya," I said.**

**"Well, thanks for letting me stay over, but I really should be going," Juniper said.**

**"Adios!" Thalia said.**

**"Bon voyage!" I yelled at the same time as Thalia.**

**"Okay, now that she's gone I'm going to go to sleep," Thalia declared walking toward her room.**

**Next I 'accidentally' bumped into some pots and pans.**

**Several seconds later Jo Jo came running in.**

**"Night Jo Jo," I said than went to go get ready to fall asleep.**

**He grabbed a pillow and a blanket and fell asleep.**

**"Night Thalia!" I called.**

**"Night!" she yelled back.**

**Well, that was an exciting day today, for sure.**

**A was about to go into a dreamless sleep when there was a knock on the door.**

**I groaned and walked lazily to the door.**

**Standing there was none other than…Nico and Percy.**


	9. Bad Jo Jo!

**Disclaimer: Idonotownpjo. Idonotownpjo. Idonotownpjo.**

* * *

Oh my gods. Standing there was Percy…and Nico.

"Um, come in," I said moving out of the way. "Make yourselves feel at home. I will be right back. Oh, and do not, under _any_ circumstances, disturb Jo Jo's sleep."

They both looked confused until they saw Jo Jo laying on the couch. Apparently he fell asleep watching Animal Planet. Go figure.

I ran over to Thalia's room and walked inside. I shook her gently, trying my best not to disturb her too much.

"Five…more…minutes," she mumbled tossing and turning in her sleep, thus slapping me in the face.

"Ow," I mumbled, rubbing my cheek. Time for Plan B. "Thalia, Nico's here."

"What!" she cried, trying her best to fix her hair. "Wait a minute. Are you trying to prank me?"

"Nope," I said. "If you don't believe me go look in the living room."

She got up and opened her door slightly. "Oh my gods."

"What?" I asked, trying my best to look over her shoulder.

"Jo Jo's whacking them with a banana."

"What! I clearly remember telling them _not_ to disturb Jo Jo."

"Well, that's what you get for leaving them alone…with Jo Jo…and a banana."

"Well, sorry. It was either that or you missing out on seeing Nico."

"On second thought, I like your idea better."

"Thought so," I said. "Now, let's go help them _before_ Jo Jo gives them a concussion."

"Good idea."

We walked out and tried our best to end the fight. So far, we are making a record time…ten minutes and thirty-eight seconds!

"Well, that was fun!" Nico said holding an icepack on his forehead.

"I hear ya," Thalia agreed nodding.

"So…," I started. "Why are you guys here?"

"Oh, yeah, right," Percy said. "Um, Nico, you tell them."

"Huh?" he said. "Oh. Um, there's going to be a small party at Bianca's house, and we would like it if you guys went…with us."

I was about to say 'yes' when Thalia beat me to it.

"We'll be right back," Thalia said grabbing my arm and dragging me to her room.

"Okay, why'd you bring me here, Thals?" I asked. "Are we going to the party?"

"Oh, we're going to the party, but they don't know that. We're just making them think that we don't want to go why waiting," she explained.

"Got it," I said nodding.

**~~~Percy's POV~~~(A/N I bet you didn't see this coming)**

"Dude, what 's taking so long?" I asked. We were going to go ask Annabeth and Thalia if they would want to go to the party with us.

"Almost done. There!" Nico shouted, while running across the room.

"Sure took you long enough," I mumbled under my breath.

"Let's go," Nico said grabbing the keys to the car.

_~Ten Minutes Later~_

"Um, Nico, do you think they're awake? It's 12:19," I said.

"Um, well, from what I heard from Bianca is that Annabeth usually stays up later than this. While Thalia's probably sleeping," Nico replied.

"Okay let's go."

"Um, what floor are they on," Nico asked.

"I think the fourth floor," I said.

"What room?" "Um…room 116, I think."

"Got it."

~Several Moments Later~

"1...2...3!" Nico said knocking the door.

A couple moments later Annabeth opened the door. She stood there for a moment in shock before letting us come in.

"Um, come in," she said moving out of the way. "Make yourselves feel at home. I will be right back. Oh, and do not, under _any_ circumstances, disturb Jo Jo's sleep."

Who's Jo Jo? Oh, it's that monkey laying on the couch.

Annabeth walked into, what I think is Thalia's room.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nico asked.

"What are you thinking?" I said.

"Let's wake up Jo Jo."

"No!" I said. "Annabeth said _not_ to wake him up!"

"Fine have it your way," he said walking towards Jo Jo.

"Jo Jo, time to wake up," Nico said shaking him lightly.

All of a sudden he whips out a banana out of thin air and starts whacking Nico with it.

"I warned you," I said trying to help Nico.

Several seconds later the girls came and tried to get Jo Jo off of Nico. It took about ten minutes and thirty seconds, more or less.

"Well, that was fun!" Nico said holding an icepack on his forehead.

"I hear ya," Thalia agreed nodding.

"So…," Annabeth started. "Why are you guys here?"

"Oh, yeah, right," I said. "Um, Nico, you tell them."

"Huh?" he said. "Oh. Um, there's going to be a small party at Bianca's house, and we would like it if you guys want to go…with us."

"We'll be right back," Thalia said grabbing Annabeth's arm and dragging her to Thalia's room. I looked over to Nico.

"Dude, are you nervous?" I asked him.

"No! What gave you that conclusion?" he said.

"You're sweating really bad," I replied.

"Is it really _that_ noticeable?" he asked looking down.

"Nope. Not at all," I lied trying to cheer him up a little bit. I don't think it worked.

"Um, what's taking them so long?" Nico asked.

"I do not know, young grasshopper. I do not know."

"First of all: 'Young grasshopper'? Really, Percy. Second of all: I think they're trying to make us nervous or they really are deciding whether or not to go with us. And third of all: I think Jo Jo's still mad at us," Nico said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"He's giving us the evil eye."

"Oh."

We waited for about five more minutes before they came back with their conclusion.

"We'll go," Thalia said while Annabeth nodded.

I heard Nico sigh in relief.

"Well," Nico started. "the party's sometime next week. And I think we should leave."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Well, see ya," Thalia said to Nico.

"Bye Percy," Annabeth said.

Right as Nico was about to step out the door, Jo Jo, who was still mad at Nico, flung a banana at him, causing him to meet the floor. Dang that monkey throws good!

And with that we walked out the door. Well, I walked. Nico…well it looked like he was about start doing a victory dance. I'm starting to think we should leave before he does.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	10. SHMOLY COW! IS THAT NICO?

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own PJO. (Appearently shooting stars don't work)**

* * *

"_Six letter word for the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," _I read. Easy. Athena. A-T-H-E-

All of a sudden the door burst open revealing a soaking wet Thalia holding all sorts of different art supplies.

"Guess what?" Thalia asked.

"Um, your going to paint your face and then go rob a bank?" I replied.

"Sadly, no," she said shaking her head. "The manager for that one music store I like but cannot pronounce asked if I would like to design a couple of posters/ads for them! And you're going to help me!"

"And if I say no?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you might say that," Thalia replied, while searching through her bag. "Aha! Then you won't get this." She held up a book called, "Classical Architecture for the 21st Century".

"Fine," I said giving in.

_~Thirty Minutes Later~_

"Okay. Now hand be that bottle of spray glue over there," I said. Thalia did as told and handed it to me. I started to spray it, and when I did it gave off this horrifying odor. We both started coughing badly.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Thalia complained in between coughs, while plugging her nose.

"I don't know," I replied walking over to the fan located five feet away. I plugged it in trying to get rid of the stench.

"Quick! To my bedroom!" Thalia yelled sprinting to her room.

As soon as I was in, Thalia closed the door.

"How long do you think it will take for the smell to go away?" Thalia asked.

"I think around five minutes," I replied. "I talked to Bianca. She told me to tell you that the party's tomorrow at 3 o'clock-ish."

"Cool," she replied.

_~Eleven Seconds Later~_

"I'm bored," Thalia announced.

"Good for you," I replied.

She just sighed and listened to her Ipod, while I started to read the new architecture book Thalia got me.

"Thalia," I said three minutes later. "I think we forgot something, or rather some_one_."

"Jo Jo," Thalia said trying to open the door. "It's locked!"

"What! How could it be locked?" I asked. "Jo Jo," I said answering my own question.

"Jo Jo! Unlock this door or I swear I'll knock you into next week!" Thalia shouted banging on the door.

"Thalia, I don't think he's going to open it anytime soon," I said.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because I just heard the door slam."

"There's only one other way out then," Thalia said, pausing for dramatic effect. "The air vents."

_~A Couple Minutes Later~_

"Move!" Thalia yelled. "Faster! Mush!"

"Oh will you _shut up_!" I said clearly annoyed. "Only a little bit longer."

"Okay," Thalia said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Well, technically you just asked one, but fire away."

"Why do you get to be in front?"

"Because I felt like it!"

"That's _so_ unfair!"

"Life's not fair, Thalia. Life's not fair."

"But still." she said.

"Aha! Finally! Freedom!" I yelled jumping out of the vent.

"Finally!" Thalia yelled and started doing a victory jig. I know! Thalia doing a jig! I swear someone should videotape this!

* * *

When she stopped (thank the gods!), we started a search party for Jo Jo (Thalia, Juniper, Bianca, and me).

"Any sign of him?" I asked into the walkie-talkie.

"Nope," Juniper said.

"Nada." Bianca said. "But I did find out that New York milkshakes are better then most of the milkshakes I've had."

"MOVE OVER PEOPLE! No." Thalia said.

"Styx." I muttered.

"Um, sorry. What was that? I can't hear over this crowd. MOVE! Oh my gods," Thalia said.

"What? What is it? What's going on over there? Thalia? Thals? Yo! Are you alive over there, Thals?" I asked. "Oh my gods."

No wonder Thalia got all speechless. I didn't know Jo Jo can dance. Wow. He's good.

"Thalia," I started, "what _have_ you been teaching him."

"I have no idea," she replied.

We stared in awe as he started break dancing.

"Were did he learn those moves?" Juniper asked.

"I honestly have no clue," I said.

"Gasp! Annabeth not knowing something," Bianca said.

"I know right," I said in disbelief.

"Uh, Thalia? Is that Nico over there?" I asked, pointing toward the dude, who was wearing an afro, huge sunglasses, and was dressed sort of like Elvis, doing the disco.

"I really do _not_ want to know," she said. "But I think you're right."

We all took a glance at each other then we busted out laughing.

"Quick! Take a picture!" Bianca exclaimed in between laughs.

I quickly took out my phone at took a picture.

"Got it!" I exclaimed.

"Good. Now let's all go home and finish that leftover pie," Thalia said leading the way back home.

"I swear all she ever talks about is food," Juniper mumbled.

_**~Nico's POV~**_

I swear when this is over I will get my revenge. Then again, I was stupid enough to agree to that bet.

"_Yo, Nico!" Grover called._

"_Hey! What's up G-Man?" I asked._

"_Oh, nothing much. Hey, Percy and I made this bet. Want to join?"_

"_Um…sure why not," I replied. What harm could come from a bet? "What's the bet?"_

"_Who could eat the most chocolate chip cookies in one minute," he replied. "Your choices are Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, or Beckendorf." _

"_Sweet."_

"_So, pick your poison."_

"_Beckendorf."_

"_Got it. I choose…Connor. Percy?"_

"_Hmmm…Huh? What?" Percy said looking away from the TV._

"_Who do choose?" Grover asked._

"_Oh. Travis." he replied._

"_Wait!" Grover said. "Let's make a deal…"_

_~DOB(Day of Bet)~_

"_And…GO!" Percy shouted._

_~A minute of people devouring chocolate chip cookies later~_

"_And the winner is…wow." said the referee._

"_WHO WON!" we all shouted in unison._

"_Oh, right. It's a tie…between Connor and Travis Stoll!"_

"_YES!" Percy, Grover, and the Stoll brothers shouted._

"_NO!" I yelled._

And that's the reason why I'm dressed like Elvis, with an afro, while doing the disco.

Percy and Grover, be afraid. Be very afraid.

* * *

**Will Nico get his revenge? Will there be humiliation? What else can Jo Jo do? Stay Tuned!**

**REVIEW!**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	11. Bianca's SFUSP and Nico's REVENGE!

_**Sorry for not updating in a while but if it wasn't for school projects or homework or basketball or volleyball I would've updated sooner.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ****Me No Own PJO**_

_**But on a happier note, I present to you, the next chapter of JUST THAT GIRL!**_

_**PRIEVIOUSLY ON-JUST THAT GIRL:**_

_**~Nico's POV~**_

I swear when this is over I will get my revenge. Then again, I was stupid enough to agree to there bet.

"_Yo, Nico!" Grover called._

"_Hey! What's up G-Man?" I asked._

"_Oh, nothing much. Hey, Percy and I made this bet. Want to join?"_

"_Um…sure why not," I replied. What harm could come from a bet? "What's the bet?"_

"_Who could eat the most chocolate chip cookies in one minute," he replied. "Your choices are Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, or Beckendorf." _

"_Sweet."_

"_So, pick your poison."_

"_Beckendorf."_

"_Got it. I choose…Connor. Percy?"_

"_Hmmm…Huh? What?" Percy said looking away from the TV._

"_Who do choose?" Grover asked._

"_Oh. Travis." he replied._

"_Wait!" Grover said. "Let's make a deal…"_

_~DOB(Day of Bet)~_

"_And…GO!" Percy shouted._

_~A minute of people devouring chocolate chip cookies later~_

"_And the winner is…wow." said the referee._

"_WHO WON!" we all shouted in unison._

"_Oh, right. It's a tie…between Connor and Travis Stoll!"_

"_YES!" Percy, Grover, and the Stoll brothers shouted._

"_NO!" I yelled._

And that's the reason why I'm dressed like Elvis, with an afro, while doing the disco.

Percy and Grover, be afraid. Be very afraid.

_~Present Day/Day of Bianca's Party~_

~"Annabeth's POV"~+================================

I knew I was in for it when I woke up…with a banana smashed in my face.

"Huh? Wha? Ugh! Jo Jo!" I yelled half asleep. Hey, give me a break. Wouldn't you be at least a teensy weensy bit irritable if you got woken up at…4 in the morning by a monkey who knows how to do so many things that you are afraid of what might happen next. You wouldn't? Hmmm… maybe it's just me. I never was a morning person. You know what? This reminds me of a rather hilarious event that happened yesterday.

"_Hey, Thalia, have you seen Jo Jo anywhere?" I asked once I reached her._

_Her electric blue eyes grew large as she answered, "No, I thought you were watching him!"_

_I could feel my grey eyes widening. "Oh, snap!" I thought._

"_Okay, let's see," I said, getting my game face on. "Jo Jo's favorite places include…"_

_~TEN AND A HALF MINUTES LATER~_

"_Oh, and don't forget the coffee shop," Thalia reminded me._

"_Okay, let's see how many that is," I replied. I unrolled the scroll-like paper revealing a large sheet of paper the size of the couch. "Holy smokes that's a lot!"_

"_No duh, Sherlock!" Thalia replied looking as amazed as me._

"_No need for the sarcasm, Thalia."_

"_Sorry, it's in my blood."_

"_Uh-huh, yeah, sure," I said rolling my eyes._

"_Now who's the one with the sarcasm?" Thalia said smirking._

"_Oh, shut up."_

"_Whatever you say, Annabeth. Whatever you say."_

_So me being the wise person I am, ignored her._

"_Okay, how about this. We split the list in half and go on from there," I said turning to face Thalia._

"_Deal," she replied. So I tore the paper in half and handed her a side._

"_Okay. Now remember, if it gets to 5 o'clock-ish and we still haven't found him, let's meet up at the coffee shop around the corner. You know the one with that creepy, old dude that always sits in the same spot in the same corner, drinking the same drink, and eating-" I said before getting interrupted by Thalia, who, at this point, was rolling her eyes._

"_-the same thing. I know, Annabeth. I know."_

"_Okay. Let's do this thing!" I shouted marching out the door._

_~The Time Around 5 o'clock-ish~_

_I walked into the coffee shop, only to spot something extremely weird. And trust me, I've seen a lot of weird things in my life._

"_Yo! What is up, my homie!" said Thalia walking up next to me, trying(and failing) to act gangsta. The moment she reached me her chin fell all the way down to the tip of her brand new combat boots._

"_Whoa," we breathed in unison._

_We continued staring at Jo Jo, who was busy making a hot cocoa for…is that Nico? And Percy and Grover?_

"_He works _here_?" mumbled Thalia still staring with her eyes bugged out so much, I'm amazed her eyes didn't pop out if their sockets._

"_I know!" I replied. "Is that Nico?"_

"_Where?" Thalia said whipping her head around so fast you could hear the crack._

"_Over there."_

"_No way! Let's go over there!"_

_And thus, I was pulled toward my death…of laughter._

"_Hey guys!" Thalia and I greeted them as soon as we were within hearing range._

"_Oh, hey Thalia and Annabeth!" the guys replied._

"_So what brings you to El Café-That-I-Will-Never-Be-Able-To-Pronounce?" asked Grover, who raised an eyebrow while cocking his head to the side._

"_Oh, you know, the usual," I said. "_Somebody_, just absolutely _loves _to make us practically put out a nationwide manhunt for him. Now, we're not going to go pointing fingers or anything."_

_Simultaneously, Thalia and I pointed our fingers at said monkey I was implying._

"_Who?" asked Nico not getting it._

_There was a chorus of mumbled "Idiots" from the group, with the exception of Thalia, who merely rolled her eyes and said, "Jo Jo."_

"_Oh," Nico said finally realizing it._

_Then, the most hilarious thing happened._

_While Nico was waiting for his hot cocoa, he subconsciously made a paper football__**(A/N: Those things are so annoying, one minute I could be doing my homework when all of a sudden one whizzes past my head, distracting me from doing my homework. Not cool, dude.)**__ and flicked it, thus hitting Jo Jo, who was just about to hand Nico his hot cocoa, in the eye. The next thing happened so fast it was like one of those Whoops-I-missed-it-'cause-I-blinked sort of moments. The hot cocoa soared through the air, only stopping to spill all over Nico. May I remind you, it was a _hot_ cocoa._

"_HOT! HOT! OH SWEET MOMMA, THAT IS HOT!" screamed Nico, who had marshmallows and whipped cream in his air. He then proceeded to run to the bucket of ice cold water, which was about ten feet away, and dunking his head in it._

_Of course, naturally we all busted out laughing at his misery. Aren't we just amazing friends?_

Ahhhhh. Good times, good times.

I just remembered, today is Bianca's party!

Okay, let's see, all I have to do is…wake up Thalia, bake cookies, make breakfast, wake up Thalia, go grocery shopping, finish my book, and did I mention I have to wake up Thalia?

First thing on the To Do List: Wake up Thalia.

I got out of bed and walked to Thalia's room. When I reached the door I stopped, cleared my throat, and knocked on the door saying, "Thalia! Guess what! It's a beautiful day today! Not that you would know, of course, considering you won't get your lazy butt out of bed and look out the window!"

Aren't I such a morning person! If you really didn't catch the sarcasm I just did, well, you really need to go see a doctor!

Next thing on the list of things I need to do: Bake the cookies for the party.

So I proceeded to walk to the kitchen and gather the necessary utensils and ingredients for baking the cookies. Within an hour I finished baking the cookies, and let me tell you this: they smelled and tasted(not that I would know, of course) absolutely delicious!

Next thing to do: Make breakfast.

I decided to make something easy: eggs, bacon, and toast.

Breakfast was as normal as normal can be. Well, for me at least. For some people it could be abnormal, but whatever.

Okay time to try and wake up Thalia for the second time.

"Thalia, wake up and get your oh-so-lazy butt out of bed!" I yelled as I walked by her room to reach mine. From there I changed out of my pajamas and into some jeans, a pair of converse, and a New York shirt.

Second to last thing on the list: Go grocery shopping.

So I walked out of the door and into the beautiful October air in New York. Oh how I love the breeze of October in the Big Apple. It's so…New Yorkish and homey.

As I continued walking I passed by the local florist, the one where a friend from this one camp I went to since I was seven worked.

"Hey Katie!" I greeted her as I walked in.

"Hey Annabeth!" she replied with smile. "Wonderful weather in New York today, right?"

"Yep," I replied. "It's also great weather for baseball, too."

"Yeah, I know! Go Yankees!" she shouted, punching her fist in the air.

After a few minutes of catching up, I looked at the time and realized that if I didn't start grocery shopping now it would be noon before I finished.

"Oh, sorry Katie, but I have to go. Nice seeing you!" I said as I was walking out the door.

"Bye Annabeth!" she yelled waving her hand.

And with that I ran to the nearest grocery store.

"Okay let's see," I mumbled to myself, going over a mental checklist. "I need some cereal, oranges, bananas, kiwis, peaches, pears, carrots, broccoli, green beans, cucumbers, corn, lettuce, potato chips, Cheetos, sour cream, whipped cream, chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, chicken, ham, bread, etcetera."

First things first…to the produce section!

Soon, after a few minutes of shopping in the produce section, the dairy section, and every other section, I was finished.

"On the road again," I sang under my breath, not breaking my stride until I reached home.

I unlocked the door and placed the groceries in the kitchen.

Okay, grocery shopping. Check.

Final thing on the list: Wake up Thalia…for the third time.

So I walked into the kitchen and filled the bucket I found in the cabinet with ice cold water. Next I walked over to Thalia's room and unlocked the door.

Thalia was lying sprawled out on her bed, her hair forming a halo around her head.

"Thalia," I threatened, "if you do not get up at this moment, I swear I will pour this bucket of _ice cold water_ on top of you.

"Five…more…minutes…," she mumbled, rolling over onto her back.

"It's your funeral," I warned, tipping the bucket over.

"COLD! Cold! _Cold! _Are you _mad_, woman! Pouring _ice cold water _on top of someone! Who would do such a thing!" she ranted, wringing the cold water out of her hair.

"I would," I replied, throwing her a towel.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"No problem. Now come on! Bianca's party is starting in…" I paused to look at my watch, "three hours, and I still haven't finished the cooking!"

"Okay, okay. Just don't make me cook. We don't need a repeat of the 4th of July three years ago."

I had the faintest of memories of that event, all of which included smoke, fire, and flashing red, white, and blue lights.

"Right," I agreed.

During the three hours until the party, Thalia and I managed to complete three things: 1) Cooking. 2) Not burn the house down. And 3) Decide what to wear.

Thalia ended up wearing something casual, as did I. She was wearing a pair of black denim jeans, black high tops, a black shirt reading _Death to Barbie_, and a black Green Day sweatshirt. I know, so much color!

I, on the other hand, was wearing blue jeans, sneakers, a gray shirt with a wise looking owl on it, and a blue New York sweatshirt.

As we walked out the door, I made sure Jo Jo was doing okay and staying inside. I mean, who wouldn't? Who else has a monkey that has so many jobs and talents, along with the habit of sneaking out of the house and locking people in room? Oh, wait. I know a person. Me.

"You know, we really should just install a security camera and an alarm," Thalia grumbled as we walked toward Bianca's.

"Do you have the money?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, no. Not exactly," Thalia admitted.

"Well, then come on!" I called after her.

After nearly dying because of the weird skater dude who tried to jump over them, they made it to Bianca's house. It was a simple Victorian style house with a nice garden surrounding it. There was a stone path leading up to the doorway.

"Come in, come in!" Bianca greeted ushering us into her house.

Travis and Connor Stoll were both sitting on the couch facing the TV acting like idiots cheering their favorite football team on. Juniper was chatting with Grover in the Dining Room, and several other people were scattered here and there.

When it was time for dinner, everyone but Nico was seated at the table.

"Um, has anyone seen Nico?" Bianca asked during the roll call.

There was a chorus of "No, Biancas" around the table.

"Okay then. I guess we'll have to start with-" she was cut short when a loud BANG went off, clouding the room with smoke.

When the smoke cleared away, Grover and Percy were both covered with pie. Immediately laughter broke out.

Grover and Percy simultaneously stood up and raced toward the kitchen.

Nico walked into the room with a smile only the devil would dare portray.

"So," he started. "How did my plan work?"


	12. Poetry, Presents, & Necklaces, Oh My!

**Sorry this a little late for X-Mas but I would have updated it sooner if it wasn't for the stupid internet that just hates me. But never fear! We, as in my family and I, got it fixed so its working properly! Whooo! Thx to all those who reviewed this story o' mine! They are well appreciated!**

**And now I present to you, my dear readers, the next chapter of...JUST THAT GIRL!**

* * *

It was the night before Christmas and all was going well for everyone who was standing/sitting in the foyer of the di Angelo home in the middle o' New York. The snow was landing perfectly on top of the windowsill. Everyone was dancing merrily to the Christmas music flowing throughout the house. Stockings were hung on the fireplace in the living room.

Appetizers were placed on top of the tables, waiting to be attacked by the large gathering of people. Happiness and joy filled each and everyone's eyes. Presents were stacked neatly next to the Christmas tree. Lights were flickering all across the room. Overall, everything was just peaceful.

Oh. Great, now I'm starting to do a monologue in my head. Wonderful.

"Annabeth! Are you okay? You just all of a sudden spaced out and got this glassy look in your eyes," Thalia yelled, startling me, thus knocking me out of my very detailed trance.

"Huh? Who? What? When? Where? Why? How? Where's the fire?" Smooth, Annabeth. Way to keep it real.

"I said 'Are you okay? You just all of a sudden spaced out and got this glassy look in your eyes,'" Thalia reminded me.

"Oh." Woman of many words I see.

"Oh, I see. You're thinking about that new 'Decoded' episode tonight on the History Channel. Honestly, I don't know what's so great about the History Channel anyway," Thalia theorized while rolling her eyes. Oh, I'm a poet and I didn't know it. I can make a rhyme anytime. Man, that was lame and I'm ashamed. Oh, just shut up already poetry section of my brain.

"Annabeth, were you rhyming again?" Thalia asked quirking an eyebrow while placing her hands on her hips.

"Psh, no. What made you say that?" I asked, denying everything.

"You just had this look on your face that read, 'Oh, just shut up already poetry section of my brain.'"

Well, dang. Caught in the act red-handed. Shame on me.

"Just shut up and help pass out the presents!" I ordered, grabbing two nearby presents.

I looked at the name tags and passed the presents to the appropriate people. The same thing went on for the next couple of minutes.

"On the count of three, we're all going to open are presents," Connor instructed. "One…Tw-Oh, forget it. THREE!"

For the next few seconds the only noise was of the ripping up of wrapping paper.

"SWEET!" the Stolls shouted in unison, both of which were holding up identical sacks filled to the top with candy. I get it. Another term for candy is sweets. Ha.

By the time we finished unwrapping the presents, everybody was relaxing in front of the fireplace. I was leaning back in the recliner reading my new book, with Bianca's husky, Charlie, curled up at my feet.

I was just reading about the structure of the Empire State Building, when Percy came up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

I whirled around to look at him.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey, come with me for a moment," he instructed, walking towards the back door of the di Angelo household. I followed closely behind him. He shut the door and turned to face me. He smiled a smile that made my knees grow weak.

He took out a small packaged wrapped in blue wrapping paper and handed it to me. "Merry Christmas, Wise Girl."

I carefully unwrapped the package. Inside was a beautiful necklace with an owl holding a sea green heart on it. Looking closer, I noticed there were words on it. It read:

"Merry Christmas, Wise Girl

Love,

Seaweed Brain"

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I tackled Percy in a hug.

"It's beautiful," I mumbled into his chest.

"Not as beautiful as you," he spoke before he kissed me.

Immediately all other sections in my brain shut down as I concentrated on kissing him back.

I heard the back door opening, but paid no mind to it. It was only when I heard a _snap_ followed by a flash of bright light did I pay attention.

"Thalia!" I shrieked as she smirked evilly while looking at the picture displayed on the camera in front of her.

"Looks like I found next year's Christmas card," she chuckled before hightailing it out of there.

Oh, well. I'll just get revenge later. Besides Thalia ruining the moment, it was a truly merry Christmas over here in the Big Apple. For me at least. I don't know about everyone else, really. Oh, well! Nothing could ruin this moment for me. For all I care Nico could walk in dressed as Justin Bieber and I wouldn't have noticed. Okay, maybe I would, but you get the point.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short, but hey, it's better than nothin' right?**

**ANYWAY REVIEW!**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	13. Blizzard? Locked in? No Way!

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO, capisce? **

I had a feeling that something either hilarious, horrible, a fight for survival, or all of the above was about happen today. I walked into the kitchen and placed my bag on the table. While I was reaching for the bag of Chex Mix, I grabbed the remote that was to my left and turned on the news. Now, you people out there might think that the news is "boring" or "not cool", but hey, recently there have been talks about a huge blizzard coming to town.

"_And in other news, prepare yourselves for what might be one of the biggest blizzards in history. Be on the lookout for icy winds reaching around 50 miles per hour. The rate of snowfall is said to be 1-3 inches of snow every hour."_

Oh, joy. Karma. That's what this is, payback for saying bad things about that checkout lady who works at Jewel Osco behind her back.

So far, to prepare ourselves, Thalia and I have gone grocery shopping in case we're locked in, rented a couple movies in case we get bored, and we even bought a brand new sled since the old one broke thanks to Thalia who crashed into a tree. Basically we were prepared. We also called Bianca, Juniper, Grover, Nico, and Percy and asked if they wanted to come over and hang out for a bit.

I was knocked out of my reverie by a knock at the door and a couple shouts of, "Let us in! It's _so_ cold in the_ way _below freezing temperatures out here!"

I opened the door to reveal everyone I invited…minus Nico.

"Where's Nico?" I asked opening the door wider to let everyone in.

"He's with the Stolls somewhere. I don't know where though, they wouldn't say," Bianca said answering my question as she passed by me, going toward the couch to sit down.

Call it a gut feeling, but I don't think they're doing anything that's legal.

_~Meanwhile, at a mall somewhere north~_

**NICO'S POV**

"Are you sure this is legal?" I asked Connor and Travis.

The mall was closed and boarded up in order to prepare for the blizzard that's coming. Connor, who at this point was bent over the lock, answered, rolling his eyes. "Of course this is legal, dude."

"That is, if you don't get caught," Travis added.

I _really_ should have stayed and gone with Bianca.

The lock made a clicking noise, signaling that it was now unlocked.

"Well don't just stand there, go on!" Connor encouraged, while he began to push me through the door.

We headed through the mall toward every store that seemed important. In other words, the video game stores, the candy stores, etc.

Unnoticed by us at the time, a silent alarm was triggered.

After stealing or "borrowing without returning" as Travis so kindly puts it, we snuck out the same way we entered.

The only things that my brain seemed to register as I walked out were a) we were caught red-handed; b) they had proof that we were breaking and entering, along with stealing; c) Bianca was _so_ going to kill me.

"Um, guys? What do we do now?" I asked turning around, only to find out they ditched me.

"FREEZE! Put your hands where I can see them!"

"Καλά, πυροβολήσει," I mumbled under my breath.

_~Back at the Party Thing-ama-jig~_

We were watching _America's Funniest Home Videos_ when the phone started ringing. Bianca, being the one closest to the phone, picked it up.

"Hello," she greeted. She listened intently for a minute before her face grew red in anger. "Fine, I'll go and bail you out, but if you ever do anything like this again, I swear I'll leave you in there because you know the saying, 'you do the crime, you do the time'. And, as an added bonus I'll tell mom!" She stopped to listen again. "No excuses mister! I'll be there in fifteen minutes! If you're not ready…well then tough luck for you, little bro."

"Who was that?" I questioned.

"Oh you know," she started nonchalantly, "Just Nico asking if I can bail him out of jail since he was charged for breaking and entering, along with stealing, too."

"Wow," I gasped. "That seems so out of character for him."

"I know," Bianca agreed grabbing her bag and walking towards the door. "I'll be back soon."

"See ya!" we chorused.

"So…who wants to play Scattergories?" Grover asked, lifting the game up as he spoke.

Eventually we all voted yes, starting the game. About half-way through the game, when the letter was "R" everyone, minus me of course, was beginning to become stumped.

"I keep thinking like Scooby Doo," Juniper mumbled massaging her head. "You know things like 'Ramburger'?"

Everyone, again minus me, nodded their heads in agreement.

"This game has suddenly become really boring, and besides, we all know who's going to win," Thalia spoke, looking directly at me.

Before I had the chance to protest there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I volunteered, walking towards the door. I opened the door to reveal Bianca scolding Nico, but she stopped once she realized the door was open.

"So…now that Nico and Bianca are here how abou-," Grover started but was cut off by the power going out and a huge thud near the door.

"Okay…?" I said slowly, looking perplexed. "How about Grover and Percy, you guys go look for candles. Meanwhile, Bianca and I will check out the front door."

Once everyone agreed to the plan, Bianca and I headed towards the door.

"Oh…My…Gosh!" we whispered in unison. As soon as we opened the door we noticed exactly what that 'thud' was. There, right in front of us, was a huge mound of snow, blocking our way out.

"Well," Bianca said, breaking our stunned silence. "I guess we'll be camping out at your place for a while."

Still stunned, I nodded.

"So what was that noise?" Juniper asked curiously.

"Oh, you know," Bianca started nonchalantly while shrugging. "Just a huge mound of snow blocking our way out, thus, technically really, leaving us locked inside of the house."

"I knew it!" Juniper cried, shooting up like a rocket. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" I asked, clearly perplexed.

"Thalia bet that it was a guy holding this _huge_ check saying she won a million dollars! I knew that there was no way in H-E-double-hockey-sticks that was true so I told Thalia that I bet it was a sort of avalanche-thing-a-ma-jig. So Thalia, who never backs down on a challenge, and I bet on it and I won!" Juniper rushed out in glee.

"How much did she bet?" Bianca asked, eyeing our dear friend, who was now jumping up and down excitedly. I bet she was wondering about Juniper's sanity at the moment. Oh, look! Now she's doing a happy dance! A really weird happy dance by the looks of it.

"Twenty bucks!" Juniper excitedly replied. Oh, now she's doing the Egyptian!

"Okay, okay, okay," Thalia grumbled obviously furious at herself for losing the bet. "We get it, you won! Should we get you a shiny solid gold medal saying 'WINNER' in big bold letters, too?"

"Oh! We should so totally do that! Wow, Thalia, you-wait," Juniper said suddenly serious, her eyes narrowing. "You were being sarcastic, weren't you?"

"No, really?" Thalia replied, eyes widening in mock surprise. "I never knew that!"

"No need to be mean, Thalia," Juniper replied, pretending to be offended.

"Okay, we got the candles!" Grover stated, walking into the room with the candles and Percy by his side.

We quickly got to work and placed the candles strategically around the room.

Once everyone was settled, Grover being Grover, broke our so-not-awkward awkward silence.

"So…who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

**Wow I'm good. I'm good, aren't I? *nods head in agreement with the statement* Like it? Love it? I-don't-know it? Don't-really-care-you-just-better-update-before-I-find-out-where-you-live-and-stalk-you-until-you-type-the-next-chapter it? **

** Also whoever guesses what Nico said when caught red-handed by the police gets a virtual cookie!**


	14. I Think I've Just Been Insulted!

**Since I had a little writer's block problem I finally decided to write out Nico's time in jail and go on from there.**

**DiScLaImEr: I own nada! Well except from Jo Jo…**

**Now, ladies and gents, boys and girls, lads and lasses, I present to you….the next chapter of….JUST THAT GIRL!**

~`~`~`~`~`Nico's POV`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Finally, after stopping at the nearest Dunkin' Donuts, in which they didn't offer to get me anything might I add (How rude!), we finally arrived at our destination: jail.

My chauffeur for the day, whose name I still do not know considering he just ignored me the whole ride here, parked the squad car and threw open the door. He reached out and grabbing me by my wrists that were still bound in handcuffs. As soon as we arrived at the door, he opened it up enough for me to squeeze through and quickly ushered me inside.

We started taking these many twists and turns that reminded me of a labyrinth. As we approached the cell near the far end of the passageway that I would be staying in, the police dude grabbed a series of small keys from the side of his belt loop. He bent down in attempt to unlock the cell door. Once he found the correct key, he shoved me inside, causing me to be sent sprawling across the cold, hard floor.

I let out a barely audible, "Ow…"

I slowly crawled into a cross-legged position, taking in my surroundings. I noticed how two out of the three beds had ruffled sheets causing me to make the assumption that I had two cellmates. I quickly looked around trying to spot my roomies but came up empty handed.

"Looking for someone?" a gruff voice asked in my ear causing me to nearly jump out of skin.

I shifted around to get a better look at my roommate. He looked around 6'2" with huge muscles that were laced up and down with scars. As my eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room I got a better look at his face. He had an unkempt beard giving him a look that just screamed "criminal". Well, that and the dull colored orange jumpsuit. But it was his eyes that made me want to beg the nearest guard to allow me to call my mother. They had this crazed look in his eyes that made me curious as to what crime he committed. Murder? Homicide? Serial killer? Assaulted a police officer? Assassinator? I didn't know, but at the moment, they all sounded like really good guesses.

"Oh, I know. He's lookin' for me. Aren't I right, boy," another voice asked, this time to my right.

I turned to face the speaker. He looked about 6'7" with muscles a body builder would kill to have. He too had an unkempt beard. As I looked closer I realized he had a thick scar running down his piercing blue eye. He glared at me as if doing so would make me burn into a pile of ashes.

"Uh…yes?" I answered, but it came out more of a question. I shifted my gaze to look out the cell door and spotted a guard walking by. I quickly crawled over whispering furiously, "Psst! Excuse me! Sir! Over here! Can I make a quick phone call?"

"Hm? Huh? Oh! Uh…sure," he walked over towards my cell and unlocked it. He grabbed me by the elbow and escorted me to the nearest payphone. "You have three minutes."

I quickly dialed the number of Annabeth and Thalia's place. At the third ring I heard someone pick up, "Hello?"

It was the one person I did _not _want to talk to at the moment.

I swallowed nervously, "Hey, Bianca." I shifted nervously from foot-to-foot. "Um…I sort of have a slight dilemma and need someone to bail me out. Literally. You see I sort of got sent to jail for theft and breaking and entering."

I could practically feel the anger radiating off of her through the phone.

"Fine," she replied, "I'll go and bail you out, but if you ever do anything like this again, I swear I'll leave you in there because you know the saying, 'you do the crime, you do the time'. And, as an added bonus I'll tell mom!"

"What? No! You wouldn't dare! Besides, I was falsely accus—" I was cut off by Bianca telling me off via long distance communication.

"No excuses mister! I'll be there in fifteen minutes! If you're not ready…well then tough luck for you, little bro."

Oh, great. She hung up on me. That means I'll have to go back to…_them_.

As slowly as I could, I walked back towards the guard.

Apparently I have bad taste in choosing guards because this one was a bit impatient.

"Come here you delinquent!" He seethed, grabbing me, for the second time, by the elbow. He, just like the other guy, threw me into the cell, but this time I was prepared! Instead of being sent sprawling across the floor, I skidded two feet across the ground before I came to a halt.

"Oh look, he's back," the guy to the left said before clearing the distance between us. He grabbed me my shirt collar, causing me to gag. "Listen here, punk. We don't care who ya are, but no one, and I mean no one, has ever made it thirty minutes with us in here. It's sort of, uh, tradition. And we don't like breaking traditions."

_Oh please be close, Bianca. Please be close._

I could feel my feet leave the ground.

_I'd like to leave my lucky bat to Percy for being a great cousin/friend/teammate, all of my recyclables that I never bothered to recycle just to annoy Grover will go to Grover, my pet bunny, Sir Scruffalot II, will go to Bianca since Grover has a bunnyphobia, all of my books that I never bothered to read being dyslexic and all will go to Annabeth, all of the pretty flowers I'm secretly growing in a top secret greenhouse about a mile away from my house will go to Juniper, and finally, all of the chocolates and other items filled with sugar I will give to Thalia. _

The guy threw back his fist, getting ready to punch my lights out.

_I'm gonna die. I'm so gonna die. Oh gods, I'm _sooo_ gonna die. I can see my headstone now…_

Nico di Angelo,

Loving brother, baseball legend,

And a fantabulouso chef,

RIP

Just as the fist made contact with my eye, I heard a very threatening voice come from behind me.

"What the Hades are you doing to my little brother!"

I turned to see a very angry Bianca glaring at the two prisoners I was unlucky enough to bunk with. And get this, they actually _flinched_! Although I could see why, Bianca can be very scary when needed.

"Put him down," she seethed between clenched teeth. They quickly did as they were told.

Bianca: 1 Cellmates: 0

"Come on, Nico," Bianca instructed, pushing me towards the exit.

As soon as we got outside I knelt to the ground screaming, "FREEDOM! Sweet freedom!"

"Get a hold of yourself bro, you've only been in there for thirty minutes," Bianca said, eyeing me warily before climbing into the Lamborghini, me soon following suite. "You also owe me an explanation, mister."

I quickly launched into the story of how Travis and Connor scammed me into joining them in their little adventure. Throughout the whole ride back to Thalia and Annabeth's place Bianca's face grew redder and redder.

As soon as she parked the car, she whirled around to face me. "Okay, listen here Nico di Angelo, just because I saved your sorry butt does _not_ mean you'll be off the hook. I mean, _seriously_, who does that anymore! Especially with all that high tech security camera stuff! You're lucky I was feeling generous today, because if I wasn't I would have _so_ ratted you out and told Dad, or worse, Mom."

She continued to rant the whole way to the door but I wasn't listening.

I quickly knocked on the door to escape Bianca's wrath. A couple seconds later Annabeth opened the door to see Bianca _still_ scolding me, but once Bianca realized the door was opened she stopped.

I scrambled in quietly to see Percy, Juniper, Thalia, and Grover relaxing by the couches.

"So…now that Nico and Bianca are here how abou-," Grover started but was cut off by the power going out and a huge thud near the door.

"Okay…?" Annabeth said, looking as confused as the rest of us. "How about Grover and Percy, you guys go look for candles. Meanwhile, Bianca and I will check out the front door."

Everybody that was included in on the plan agreed to it, bustling about to fulfill their jobs, leaving Thalia, Juniper, and I to just sit there and wait. A couple seconds later I could faintly hear an, "Oh…My…Gosh!" from Annabeth and Bianca at the door.

"Okay, my guess is that it was a very fancy guy holding a _huge_ check worth a million dollars for _moi_," I heard Thalia say to Juniper.

"I think not! I bet it was an avalanche-type-thing that is sealing our way out!" Juniper argued, her eyes daring Thalia to accept the bet.

"Fine! I bet twenty dollars that it was a check for me!" Thalia betted, holding out her hand to seal the deal.

"Deal!" Juniper agreed shaking Thalia's hand.

Not more than two minutes later I heard Bianca and Annabeth enter the room.

"So what was that noise?" Juniper asked curiously.

"Oh, you know," Bianca started nonchalantly while shrugging. "Just a huge mound of snow blocking our way out, thus, technically really, leaving us locked inside of the house."

"I knew it!" Juniper cried, shooting up like a rocket. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Thalia bet that it was a guy holding this _huge_ check saying she won a million dollars! I knew that there was no way in H-E-double-hockey-sticks that was true so I told Thalia that I bet it was a sort of avalanche-thing-a-ma-jig. So Thalia, who never backs down on a challenge, and I bet on it and I won!" Juniper rushed out in glee.

"How much did she bet?" Bianca asked, eyeing Grover's girlfriend, who was now jumping up and down excitedly. I bet she was judging Juniper's sanity at the moment. I wouldn't blame, I mean really! She was so happy she started dancing!

"Twenty bucks!" Juniper excitedly replied. Oh, now she's doing the Egyptian!

"Okay, okay, okay," Thalia grumbled obviously furious at herself for losing the bet. "We get it, you won! Should we get you a shiny solid gold medal saying 'WINNER' in big bold letters, too?"

"Oh! We should so totally do that! Wow, Thalia, you-wait," Juniper said suddenly serious, her eyes narrowing. "You were being sarcastic, weren't you?"

"No, really?" Thalia replied, eyes widening in mock surprise. "I never knew that!"

"No need to be mean, Thalia," Juniper replied, pretending to be offended.

"Okay, we got the candles!" Grover stated, walking into the room with the candles and Percy by his side.

We quickly got to work and placed the candles strategically around the room.

Once everyone was settled, Grover being Grover, broke our so-not-awkward awkward silence.

"So…who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

I swear everyone stopped what they were doing and simultaneously giving him a look that clearly stated, "Oh Hades no."

He shrunk back saying, "Jeez. No need to gang up on me, guys."

"How about a game of Go Fish?" Thalia asked from her position on the recliner.

"Nothing better to do," Annabeth stated. "Hey, Nico, can you go get Jo Jo? He loves playing Go Fish."

"Why do I have to go get him?" I demanded.

"Because," Thalia interrupted, "you're closest to the door, duh."

"I still think that's not a good enough reason," I grumbled under my breath, walking towards the room were Jo Jo was. As soon as I reached it, I saw something that will probably scar me for life.

In the room was Jo Jo…lifting weights. And dang is he strong!

Once Jo Jo heard the door open he turned to face me. Realization struck his eyes and he quickly got up, glaring murderously at me. Apparently he knew how to hold a grudge.

"Hello, Jo Jo," I greeted. "Annabeth wants to know if you want to play Go Fish?"

He simply ignored me and walked towards Annabeth.

After a couple rounds, all of which I lost, we decided to play Uno.

"Uno!" I shouted. Finally, I can redeem myself!

"Jeez, Nico!" Bianca, who was to my left, scolded playfully. "Can you say it any louder, I think some people in China didn't hear you!"

"Hey, Grover can you pass me that piece of left over pie on the counter over there?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Nico," he said swapping the piece of pie. He started to walk back back but tripped over Jo Jo's outstretched foot. It was like it was going in slow motion and I couldn't do anything to stop it from hitting me in the face.

Immediately, Bianca, being an ever-so-grateful sister, started laughing at me.

"Hey, Nico, how does it feel to be covered in pie?" she asked in-between laughs.

"I look like Apollo," I stated simply.

~~~Meanwhile on a beach in California~~~

~`THIRD PERSON POV`~

Apollo, who was laying down trying to improve his tan on such a gorgeous day out here in Cali, with its warm temperatures, crystal clear waters, and the sun's rays glaring right down at them, let out a strangled yelp, placing his hand over his heart for dramatic effect.

"Oh what is it now, Apollo?" his twin sister, Artemis said clearly annoyed with her brother's childish antics. _Honestly! He acts like such a five year old!_

He looked over at her, mortified at what he just felt, "I think I've just been insulted."

**And there you have it, folks! Sorry for the **_**huge**_** delay at posting this chapter but I promise to have **_**at least**_** one more chapter up by the end of the week.**

**Peace out, suckers!**

**-N**


	15. THE DATE Part 1

**Sorry for giving you false hopes and all but I finally updated after my MIA-ness for a long period of time! **

**I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, and I'm sad to say this, there will be only 2-3 more chapters until the story's finished.**

**And for those who are confused, in the beginning of the story when they're at the baseball game, it's the home opener, or first home game, for the Yankees in late March, early April. As the chapters continue so do the seasons (e.g. summer, fall, and finally winter). It's been approximately about a year since Percy and Annabeth got together. **

**DISCLAIMER: O814 does NOT own PJO, sadly.**

**Chapter Somethin'-or-other**

**~THE DATE Pt. 1~**

* * *

"Fashionista, we have eyes on the subjects. I repeat, we have eyes on the subjects," a girl, clad in black, starting from the black beanie on her head all the way to her black combat boots, whispered into the walkie-talkie.

**"**_Excellent,"_ a voice replied over the device. _"Proceed to go on onward with Plan: PERCABETH."_

The girl quickly threw the walkie-talkie into her over-the-shoulder bag before whispering to her companion, "Death Breath, let's move!"

The girl's companion was dressed in a similar fashion except he was wearing a pair of black Nike's instead. He quickly bit his tongue to hold of the snarky reply to that command that involved his unfortunate codename and quietly cursed his sister for coming up with idea of having them (_"Oh! We should all have a codename; mine will be 'Fashionista'!" "Okay, mine will be-" "Death Breath." "What! Why?" "You didn't come up with one fast enough.")._

The duo quickly, in a James-Bond-like way, stalked the couple that just exited the Mercedes five cars in front of them. Passing by the fancy restaurant the couple walked into, the pair practically melted into the shadows as they walked down the alley towards the back entrance. Making sure no one was watching them, the two quickly took their sweatshirts and sweatpants off revealing a typical waiter/waitress outfit underneath. They quickly swapped their shoes for dress shoes and walked into the restaurant as if they've been there the whole time. Stalking up to what could only be considered the manager, the girl quickly handed the guy fifty dollars with a muttered, "Pleasure doing business with you," as she passed him by. Pocketing the cash, the guy quietly replied with a, "Likewise," before going back to his work.

As the two new employees bustled around playing their part, the young couple was escorted to a table near the back. The man helped pull out a seat for his girlfriend before sitting down in his own seat. Feeling a little nervous he quickly fingered the object in his pocket before looking over the menu. _The steak seems good, _he mused.

After their waiter, some guy named Michael Yew, arrived and took both of their orders; the two quickly fell into a meaningless conversation that would probably be hard to remember later. Meanwhile, on the other side of the restaurant, the waitress posing as a "Jennifer Joy" quickly turned on her Bluetooth which was hidden behind her hair. "The plan is running flawlessly."

The response was immediate: "Sweet! Hey, after you're done with this whole 'spy' thing, can you pick up my dry-cleaning?"

The girl let out an exasperated sigh, "For the last time, this isn't some _game_; it's _a matter of life or death!"_

"Uh-huh. Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night, T." She resisted the urge to turn around and start banging her head against the wall.

"I'm serious, Tree Hugger, this ain't a joke." She mumbled, her eyes moving towards anything that moved.

"Isn't." _Isn't? Isn't what?_

"Huh?"

"'Ain't' isn't a word. What you meant to say was 'isn't' or 'is not.'"

"Why thank you, Miss I'm- A-Walking-Dictionary."

"You're welcome, Miss I-Think-I-Should-Have-Some-Hyphenated-Title-'Cause-I-Think-I'm-So-Cool."

"I am to cool!" she insisted, her face turning red with anger. "You're just jealous!"

"Thal-I mean, Huntress! Focus!" the voice scolded via Bluetooth.

"Right," she mumbled, her eyes straying towards the couple laughing in the back of the restaurant. When she heard of this date she, with the help of her allies, immediately scoped the place and bribed the manger into working for that specific evening. She allowed her eyes to check out the décor. The walls were an elegant maroon color with a gold trim around the border. There was a fancy chandelier in the middle of the room that was followed by several smaller lights above the tables and booths. The floor was wood the color of mahogany. With her and her partner included, there was a good five or six other waiters/waitresses, each sporting the traditional uniform of black shirt with the restaurant's name stitched across the back of the shirt and black pants.

Snapping out of her trance, she quickly walked to a table in her area and began to take their order.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, At The HQ**_

"Grover, how are things over at your end?" questioned a girl just opposite of him.

"They seem to be doing fine," he replied his eyes glued to the screen in front of him. "What about you Juniper?"

"Same here," she sighed, resting her head against her hand. The main entrance door banged open startled them out of their reverie. In walked a girl about nineteen with long black hair and pale skin. She was wearing a silver jacket with the Hunters' of Artemis's emblem on the back and a pair of gray camouflage pants. At the moment she gave of an air of authority.

"Status report," she demanded, eyes flickering towards them before walking towards the throne-like chair in the front of the room.

"Oh, um, everything seems to be going as planned. They just ordered their meals," Juniper replied looking nervously up at their 'head'.

"Same over here," Grover replied looking at his shoes.

The girl in front allowed herself to ease back into the chair before allowing an evil grin to split across her face. "Excellent."

* * *

_**Back At The Restaurant**_

While keeping an eye on their objectives, the two false employees continued to do their job as if they did it their whole life instead of cramming two hours of training in the day before.

As their objectives' waiter brought out the drinks and walked toward them he failed to notice his shoelace was untied, effectively causing him to trip and spill the drinks on the couple in front of him.

"Aw, shoot," he said as he began to pick up what he spilled, "I'm so sorry! Allow me to get you some refills and have your drinks free of charge!"

"It's okay, really," the girl with blonde hair replied as she began to dry herself off with a napkin.

"No, really, I insist. It's the least I could do," he continued after he picked up the glasses. Before she could continue arguing, he quickly made his way to get the refills.

The girl sighed before continuing to clean herself off.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" her boyfriend asked after he finished drying himself off.

"Oh honestly, Percy! It was a drink, not a knife or something equally harmful and dangerous."

A couple minutes after that whole fiasco, in which Michael couldn't stop apologizing, another episode happened

As 'Death Breath' was walking out of the kitchen with the desserts for a table he was at, he unknowingly bumped into another waiter who dropped the food he was carrying on top of some older gentleman who quickly turned a vibrant shade of red and quickly stood up and started chewing out the guy. The gentleman, in a fit of rage, then proceeded to throw the dessert off of him, hitting yet another couple which then proceeded to start a food fight of sorts.

A couple seconds after the ever-so-famous cry of '"FOOD FIGHT!" was heard, the manager, along with a couple people of security, quickly tried to stop the war of the foods.

Percy and Annbeth were quickly covered in food of all sorts, which was odd as they were near the back of the restaurant. After the food ceased to be thrown, Percy quickly took a deep breath before speaking, "Annabeth."

She quickly turned to face her baseball playing boyfriend.

"I love you a lot and…I know, I'll continue loving you forever, and no matter what happens, I promise to be there to help you through thick and thin. Whenever I see you, my mood is instantly brightened up. When I hear your voice, I feel I am hearing the bells of angels. But most of all, when I kiss you, I-I...I can't even describe the sensation I feel for you. It's as if the entire world around me stops and all that matters is me and you. What I'm trying to say is this."

He quickly looked up into Annabeth's eyes filled with unshed tears before kneeling down on one knee and revealing what was in his pocket. A small black box. He quickly opened it up to reveal a beautiful ring.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?"

* * *

**I promise to update much faster this time and make sure to vote on my poll for what story I should start next after this!**

**Also don't forget to...REVIEW! XD**


	16. THE DATE Part 2

**Sorry for the late update but school has been hectic what with all the projects I had to do. I am said to announce that this might be the last chapter of JTG. Now, if by popular demand, I might make an epilogue. But personally I think in most stories an epilogue kind of ruins it, mostly because you want to know what happens in the time between the last chapter and the epilogue (ex.-Harry Potter- it doesn't ruin it but it always leaves you with the thoughts of what might have happened).**

**ANYWAY, I, Olympian814, do not own Percy Jackson in any way, shape or form.**

**Lights, Camera, **_**Action!**_

* * *

A young, blonde-haired lady sat at the dinner table, twiddling the band on her finger in silence. She refused to take notice of the glances sent her way by her parents. She silently cursed Percy for ditching her to go to the restroom.

"Annabeth," her father spoke, breaking her out of her reverie, causing her to look up at her father. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but why are you here? What's the real reason?"

She bit her lip, a clear sign of nervousness for her, "Um…There's something I need to tell you guys. I- "

"You're not pregnant, are you?" her father cut in before she could finish.

"_What? _No! I-"

"I always knew that that Johnson boy was trouble! I told you that you should have stayed with that one Castellan fellow!" her mother butted in, her face growing red in anger.

"It's _Jackson._ And I'm not pregnant! I-"

"Oh my _god!_ I'm going to be a grandfather! I'm not ready to be a grandfather! We agreed that you wouldn't have children until you're in your late thirties!"

"Oh for the love of all that is good, I'm_ NOT _pregnant!" Annabeth shouted, her face resembling that of a tomato.

"Oh, well, carry on then," her father said, obviously relieved.

"Percy proposed!" Annabeth replied quickly, her eyes closed, afraid of her parents' reaction. She heard the sound of her father's fork make a _clang! _as it fell upon the floor.

* * *

_**24 Hours Beforehand…**_

Annabeth sat there, shell-shocked at the question thrown at her. She looked at Percy's hopeful expression and immediately knew her answer. Even in his current state of various types of food all over him, she still thought he looked attractive.

Rushing up to Percy, she engulfed in a tight, bone crushing like grip as she whispered, "yes!" over and over again in his ear.

She felt his hold on her tighten as he heard her answer; she could practically feel the large grin forming on his face and the joyousness radiating off of him in waves.

In the background she could see two of the workers high-fiving each other. Now that she noticed it, they seemed awfully familiar. _Wait a minute…Electric blue streaks? Combat boots? Green Day sticker stuck on the bottom of her shoe? It's Thalia! And the other one must be Nico! How could I have not noticed this earlier? _

Jabbing Percy lightly in the ribs, Annabeth pointed out Thalia and Nico in the back. Sharing a look, they simultaneously got up and walked over to them.

"So you've been spying on us, huh?"

Thalia and Nico froze, their bodies tensing. Immediately, their faces broke out into matching ones of guiltiness. Thalia smiled nervously, "Huh, you guys are here, too. What a coincidence!"

"You could cut the act now, Thalia, we know you've been here the whole time," I said, my arms crossing over my chest.

"Well, on the bright side, I guess congratulations are in order," she quickly pointed out, avoiding the subject.

"Stop avoiding the subject, Thalia," Annabeth snapped, mimicking my actions.

Thalia backed up slowly, chuckling nervously before she looked at the imaginary watch on her wrist. "Oh, look at the time! Come on Nico, we're late!"

A look of confusion etched its way across Nico's face. "Late? Late for what?"

Thalia shot a warning look at Nico. "We're late for that…thing. Yeah! You know, that _thing_?"

Realization dawned on Nico. _About time Nico,_ Thalia thought. "Oh right! That thing!"

Thalia face-palmed. Nico really was hopeless. Thinking quickly, Thalia grabbed Nico by the elbow and ran as fast as she could towards the exit, all the while shouting, "Move it or lose it! Out of my way!"

Annabeth and Percy shook their heads as they watched the two go.

* * *

_**PRESENT TIME…**_

Annabeth slowly opened her eyes to look at her parents. Her dad was sitting there, jaw dropped and eyes wide, her mother looking nearly exactly her father, although, her mother's fork was frozen mid-way.

Deciding to break the silence, Annabeth spoke up. "Dad? _Hello,_ Dad! Earth to Father! _Dad!"_

That seemed to knock him out of his stupor. "He _proposed?_"

Annabeth nodded slowly, looking at her parents each in turn. "Yeah, he did."

Her father sighed and got up out of his seat. He walked over to Annabeth and slowly gathered her into his arms. Once he was done, he stood up and asked, "Do you love him?"

Without a hint of hesitation she replied, "Yes, I do."

He smiled slowly and hugged her once again, "Just remember, if he does _anything_ to hurt you, anything at all, I will not hesitate to kill him."

A grin broke out on Annabeth's face. "So you're okay?"

Her parents shared a glance before nodding, "Of course we're okay."

Annabeth squealed before attacking her father in another hug. The moment was ruined, however, when the sound of the toilet flushing and Percy walked back into the kitchen.

Confusion settled across his face as he questioned, "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

_**SEVERAL MONTHS LATER…**_

"Annabeth! Sit_ still!_"

"OW! Owowowowow!"

"That wouldn't have happened if you sat _still!"_

"Blue or gray for the nails?"

"Does it even_ matter?"_

Annabeth fidgeted in her seat in front of the mirror as Thalia, Bianca, and Juniper rushed to make sure everything was going perfectly. She heard Thalia hiss a "Sit still!" from behind her as she continued to curl her blonde hair. Without warning, she felt something poke at her eye.

"Ow!" She cried as she reached up to make sure her eye was okay.

Thalia cursed and mumbled under her breath as Annabeth moved yet again, effectively hitting the curling iron _again_.

All of sudden, Katie Gardener ran into the room out of breath and hands on her knees in exhaustion. All she mumbled was, "Five more minutes."

Annabeth nearly had an anxiety attack, Thalia started to swear, Juniper let out a shriek of surprise and continued to try and fix the bouquet, and Bianca hastily tried to complete her task of painting Annabeth's nails. Seeing her friends in distress, Katie rushed over to them and attempted to help out in any way possible.

* * *

Annabeth's heart was about ready to burst out of her chest as she waited for the signal to go.

"Relax," she heard her dad whisper in her ear as he witnessed her oncoming panic attack. "Everything's going to be fine."

Letting out a deep breath, Annabeth started to walk towards the aisle as the signal was given. Her breath was nearly knocked out of her as she saw Percy all dressed up in a tuxedo, smiling at her from his spot at the altar. She felt eyes lock onto her as she continued to walk down the aisle towards her soon-to-be husband. She felt herself let go of her father as she walked up the steps towards the altar.

Percy stared at Annabeth with an anxious smile on his face. He mumbled so only she could hear him. "You look beautiful, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled a bit as she replied, "And you look handsome, Seaweed Brain."

It wasn't long before the ceremony began, vows were exchanged between the two, and the "I dos" were said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Percy grinned as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips, and I couldn't help but grin back at him. Though there may have been some ups and downs (paparazzi, baseball schedule, architectural designs for future buildings) everything ended up perfect. Percy and I met on some stroke of luck, Bianca being related to Nico, the party that resulted in the first kiss, Percy proposing, and lastly, Percy and I finally got married.

Two things dawned on me as we exited the church: 1) Things are definitely going to get more difficult, what with the paparazzi and the sure-to-be over-jealous fans, and 2) I honestly didn't care. I was perfectly content and happy. I just knew that everything was going to be okay. So what if there was about a one-in-a-million chance of me ever meeting Percy, I loved Percy for whom he is and that's all that matters. And I know that Percy loves me the same way, even if I was _just that girl._

* * *

***Sniffle* Awwwww…it's finally over…*Sniffle**Sniffle***

**ANYWAY, thanks to all my viewers and reviewers because if it wasn't for you I most likely wouldn't have continued this story.**

**I'm pleased to announce that I have started another story (The Haunted Mental Ward of NY) it's a Percy Jackson FanFic, too.**

**Thirdly (And Lastly) Be sure to vote on my poll for what story I should start next.**

**Thanks!**

**_/~O814_/~**


End file.
